An old power
by robotgod456
Summary: A single incident, a single incident that forever changed Remnant and all life their. For an old power rises.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Welcome, my name is RobotGod and this is my latest story

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **2281:** the courier sides with mister House during the second battle of the Hoover dam. Thanks to the help of the courier and the forces he had accumulated during his journey: the boomers, the remnants, and the brotherhood of steel (the courier successfully persuaded Mr. House to allow the brotherhood to exist under the agreement that the brotherhood would help protect new Vegas from any foreign aggression.

With the dam under House's control and with New Vegas solidifying its independence House , with the help of the courier, began to deal with the other problem, the factions courier 6 had brought to the battle.

With the boomers House had given them access to the strip and House also began to slowly assimilated them into his growing army. For the brotherhood of steel they were forced to share their pre-war technology with House under the threat of a full invasion from House's securitron. With the possible threat of multiple losses of brotherhood lives the elder of the Mojave chapter gave into House's demand, however, the action was not without criticism many within the chapter greatly disagreed with it but they were soon silenced personally by the courier who did not want anymore fellow brotherhood lives to ended. For the enclave remnant instead of killing them like the brotherhood and NCR House instead gave them an ultimatum, work for him and allow others to join the enclave or get to know what the barrel of gatling laser looks like, save to say the answer was quite obvious. The remnants agreed to House's term and handed over enclave tech & assimilated themselves into house's forces. The enclave, under House's control, opened up recruitment centers for those willing to join the new reformed enclave, soon many young men and women began to flood the ranks with the desire to protect their home. The Mojave brotherhood chapter and enclave soon formed the power armored division of House's forces.

For the next 15 years House began working on increasing New Vegas prosperity as well as beginning to move his forces eastward until reclaiming most of mid-America.

 **2296:** with the lost of Hoover dam Kimball is soon kicked out of office and for the next 5 years the NCR suffers from inefficient leaders until a new president Kelly rosewood took control. She began to use her newfound fame to kick out the old corrupt council and placed new leaders. The NCR flourishes under the new leadership, the new president was also able to end hostilities with the western brotherhood of steel and was able to form a new alliance with them , due to the growing threat of House's forces as well as said leader's dislike for the western brotherhood practices as well as other growing problems among itself agreed to the alliance. Under the alliance the brotherhood becomes part of the NCR army representing the heavy armor division, in return the NCR gives back all stolen power armor as wells as from new trade deals and allow brotherhood scribes access to pre-war technology first.

With the new alliance the NCR begins a 5 year campaign to take back control of of the western coast. After it's successful, the NCR begins to fortify its new found territory from the dangers of the wasteland as well as the growing threat of House. During its campaign the NCR find multiple hidden pre-war military bunkers throughout the western coast. With the help of the brotherhood the NCR was now able to fully utilizes its new found arsenal of weapons.

 **2297:** During House's expansion they were soon halted by a new powerhouse calling themselves the eastern brotherhood who controls the entire eastern coast. Both sides however were not in the mood to fight each other, with Mr. House wanting to focus on rebuilding his new territory and the brotherhood not wanting to stretch out it's force anymore. Both sides eventually agreed to stop at the borderline of Louisiana and Mississippi.

 **2298:** House's forces, now renamed the neo-enclave, begin to rebuild  & restore its new territory back to its pre-war state as well as move its forces westward due to growing threat of the NCR.

The NCR during this point had once again launched another campaign and slowly takes over the northern states, however, progress is slow due to unexpected resistance from the wildlife as well as tribes ,who were secretly funded by the neo-enclave.

 **2299:** Due to the growing tensions with the NCR  & neo-enclave the president of the NCR had requested a meeting with House through House's right hand man the courier. The courier agrees and is able to set up a meeting with the president, House & unexpectedly the eastern brotherhood who wish to part of the talks due worries of their safety if these two powers fought.

After months of negotiations and the occasional trade of insults the three factions agreed to multiple mutual defense pacts/alliances, as well as further peace talks between the neo-enclave & NCR.

 **2301:** For the next two years, the three powers began to restore the nation back to its pre-war status through multiple restoration projects as well as the heavy usage of the G.E.C.K to slowly restore America back to its former glory.

 **2303:** Multiple Robco satellites began to detect multiple unknown anomalies surrounding America, House now receiving the information orders the scientist in Big MT to find out what is causing these anomalies. Two months later everything changes.

The entire north American continent is engulfed in a massive bright light for a few moments. The leaders of the big three begin the scramble around as they try to understand what had just happened.

A few days later the leaders big three met in in the lucky 38 where they learned some shocking news … that were in a different world. At first most of the leaders did not believe it until Robco satiates showed picture of compactly unknown continents. When the public learned the news, there was massive amount of panic with people worrying what will happen now. Luckily the individual governments were quickly able to quell the panic and began multiple scouting missions.

During the first scouting mission the governments realized that his new world was abundant in nature resources & living space, the big three began to form plans to colonize this new world when they were finally contacted by the natives of the planet.

One of he first major problems for both groups faced was the language barrier, luckily thanks to the help form the newly reformed Robco translators were quickly built to help the diplomatic teams.

The diplomatic group soon learned that the world they were in was called remnant and that the natives here were part of four kingdoms that represented the civilization of the land: Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, & Mistral. During the talks the diplomatic group also learned about dust, a mysterious resource that gave elemental properties, aura, a living manifestation of the soul, and Grimm, beast of the darkness that hunted mankind who were also attracted by negative emotions.

For the natives of remnant, they were shocked to hear that the world they have come from was a complete wasteland, however, they were amazed by the revolutionary technology the big three held.

For the next two months talks between the two civilizations went downhill, the remnants pushing for the big three to share their pre-war technology & the big three pushing the remnants for resources. A week later the diplomatic team is shoot down, the civilizations began pointing fingers at each other, peace talks soon break down and it soon becomes a blood bath. Three days later the big three declare war with the four kingdoms.

The big three agree to put aside their differences and officially unite under the banner of the Triumvirate of America or TA for short. Unofficially the big three still keep their own laws in place and borders in place. The TA quickly annex Menagerie and begin to fortify it while sending troops over to the southern islands of Anima catching the four kingdoms off guard by the how fast they had already acted.

 **2304:** During the first year of the war battles between the two were mainly skirmishes since the four kingdoms were dealing with the unpopularity if the war and the TA dealing with the Grimm. During this time the TA began usage of massive amount of propaganda in Menagerie to get more forces into the army.

During this time the CIA and FBI are also reinstalled, the CIA was task to gain more information about the enemy as well as sow discord among the kingdoms. The FBI were task to get more Faunus to join the army, seeing the tactical advantage they would bring to the war, the FBI begin covert operations to infiltrate the white fang and begin to slowly take it over.

The TA also begins to construct automated factories in Menagerie to create more assultrons and Mk II securitrons.

 **2305:** During the second year of the war battles begin to become more intense as the kingdoms began to funnel more resources into the war effort and TA themselves being creating more combat droids in numbers not seen since the great war.

The white fang during this point is absorbed into the army and begins to bring more recruits into the TA's army.

Two months later the Mount Gleam incident occurs. Vale huntsmen foil a plot by the CIA to open up the sealed tunnel way connecting Vale to Gleam. The public becomes outraged and support for the war effort increases exponentially, the other kingdoms appalled by the very act in vow to fully commit to the war effort.

 **2307:** By this time the war goes into full swing with both sides now in full war production. The war is primarily fought on the southern coast of Vytal and Anima.

By this time the TA begin to experience multiple huntsmen attacks, this causes great concern within the brass fortunately a few solutions were founded to help deal with the new problem. One way is to use combined arms and suppressive fire to take them out. Another idea use lasers due to them being able to hit any huntsmen and field reports show it's effective against aura. The final solution is the use of biological warfare against huntsman, it is considered to be use against high priority targets.

Air superiority by this time is a complete stalemate ,much annoyance to Atlas, with the help of Robco satellites and the sheer size of Atlas warships the TA is easily able to fire down most aircrafts to reach into firing range, those few aircrafts that due survive are immediately countered by a fleet of vertibirds.

It is by this point the Faunus officially declare who they would support and to the glee of the TA and shock to the kingdoms they side with the Americans. To the people of the kingdoms they see it as betrayal against their own nations, faunus/ kingdom human relationships deteriorate as a response. However, Faunus/ TA relationships increase greatly and in response food, housing, and jobs are provide to the Faunus.

Many young Faunus quickly enlist into the army, some of these Faunus's were retired huntsman or had huntsmen training these men and women were quickly drafted into the CIA/FBI.

During this time the brass, wanting to end the war quickly, decide to use ARCHIMEDES II against Atlas hoping that will would forcefully open up peace talks. The leaders of the TA agree to the plan and begin to ready ARCHIMEDES II, however, before they could fire it a subroutine error occurs causing the laser to go into a supercharged mode as well as fire at a random target in the Grimm lands (During this moment Salem and her minions are destroyed by the attack), afterwards the laser becomes heavily damaged and many scientists are saying it would need extensive manual repair. The brass are angered by the incident with the only saving grace is that Grimm incursions had dropped greatly allowing the TA to divert more forces towards the battles.

 **2315:** During the waning years of the war the TA are eventually pushed off the southern coast of Vytal and Anima. Forced back to Menagerie the united remnant forces launched a massive invasion force to the unofficial kingdom of the faunus hoping to end the war.

When the TA leaders were discussing their next action it was the president of the NCR that gave the leaders an answer "nuke them." During the NCR expansion time the republic had found a missile silo that was filled with high grade nuclear missiles.

Two days later a nuclear missile is fired from Menagerie, when the remnants forces detected the missile the general in charge of the invasion ignored it believing that a single missile could not destroy the united forces of the kingdoms, a few moments later the general and the entire fleet are completely annihilated.

When the kingdoms witness the power of the nuke on live TV they soon submitted conceding defeat, not wanting any nuclear weapons to be used of their cities.

For the next month both sides begin multiple peace talks, with the occasional nuclear threat there and there, eventually an agreement was founded and the American & Remnant war officially ended. Under the agreement the TA receives the southern part of Vytal and Anima. The TA also receives the knowledge to extract and refine dust. Finally the TA are to be given a year's worth of natural resources (save dust) from the four kingdoms. In return the TA gave the kingdoms blueprints for 's, protectrons, vertibirds, switching their currency over to the lien, & the vow to assist the kingdoms during possible Grimm incursions … for a price.

 **2323:** For the next ten years the TA begin to strength their new borders from any further Grimm incursions, while doing that the TA also begins to set up multiple new outposts to help ship their raw materials back to America and menagerie.

By this time the island of Menagerie had gone through a transformation, gone was small refugee settlement for Faunus wanting to escape prejudice and it's place was a massive mega city that becomes one of the top hub's of trade in all Remnant. Due to the paranoia of the TA all authorized goods are to be traded through Menagerie. Soon enough the mega-city eventually becomes home to multiply American & Remnant companies even the SDC has a secondary headquarters there.

By this time scientist of big MT have finally cracked the secrets of the chinse stealth suits, the TA begins to secretly manufacture them. The government also green lights multiple new projects as well as the mass production of more liberty primes & as well as reactive NASA.

The four kingdoms now worrying about the TA threat secretly begins a cold war with the TA hoping to acquire military secrets they are hoarding. The TA in response orders the CIA and FBI to retaliate in kind, both civilizations are now locked in a cold war.

By this time the TA has fully established itself as the strongest superpower in Remnant and this is their story for today an old power rises.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Welcome, my name is RobotGod and this is my latest story

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creator**

 **A/N: Hey guys it's me and before you continue I want to say thank you very much for all the reviews you gave me for the last chapter and I wish to answer some of your questions you had with the pervious chapter.**

Chapter 2

Relationships:

Vacuo

In Vacuo there is a saying, "those that adapt survive for another day, those who stick to the old ways will perish" and in Vacuo the people there live by this saying. While Vacuo has a council like that of other kingdoms the real power comes from shade academy who enforce the council's rule. During the war with many huntsmen being pulled away from the city resulting in higher crime and disunion. The council in attempt to take power creates the official army of Vacuo to bring stability to the city, the attempt is seen as a success. When the nuclear bomb incident happened shade academy had loos over dozens of skilled huntsmen and when the war was over the academy realized it could not bring order to the city and protect it from the Grimm by themselves forcing the academy to hand over more power to the council. The academy still has a considerable amount of influence in the city but many know that shade is no longer the dominant power in the kingdom.

Vacuo was also one of the first kingdoms to switch over from a dust based propellant to a gunpowder based stating that the kingdom could save millions of lien a yearly, as a result shade academy followed the council's decision surprising the rest of kingdoms. The kingdom also quickly sets up trade deals with the American's less than a month later after the war catching the TA of guard, none of the less multiple trade agreements are set up with Vacuo, two month later Vacuo now enjoys a steady weapons trade between the two nations.

However, it did not go without its critics, the rest of the kingdoms were appalled by the actions of Vacuo had committed with one Atlas general saying "Vacuo has disgraced itself beyond repair and now nothing more than a puppet to the TA." Many people did not believe that Vacuo had truly benefited from the agreements until the Vytal festival came up, it was during this event the kingdom of the desert would show the world it's new found military strength.

When Atlas hosted the next Vytal festival Vacuo had decided instead of showing off it's huntsmen they decided to do a wargame with Atlas, seeing it as a perfect time to show off it's newfound military strength. Many Atlas generals did not believe that Vacuo would be a match against the might of Atlas, However, after the games the kingdoms were amazed by Vacuo's new found military strength. While the Vacuo army had won few battles they were able to tie with Atlas's army throughout most of the war games, Atlas in general were only able to win by a few points.

The kingdoms were amazed by how fast Vacuo had become global superpower in such a short time span. By the end of the festival Vacuo had solidify its claim as the third largest military power on remnant.

Atlas

The second kingdom to affected by the war was the frozen kingdom of the north Atlas. Out of all the kingdoms Atlas was considered to be the most militaristic out of them, however, as a result they were the ones who lost the most soldier due to them taking the bulk of TA attacks. After the war the people of Atlas had realized that they were no longer the dominant military power in remnant and in response began to rebuild its military as well as start authorized multiple projects in an attempt to regain their old standing.

The general thought of the TA and Faunus are considered to be in an all time low in Atlas, as a result Atlas has very few trade deals with the TA and diplomatic talks are strained as well.

One of the more surprising acts Atlas did was starting to promote more Faunus friendly laws as an attempt to bring more Faunus in into the city. This change is meet by wide criticism from the populace and especially the SDC who rely on the cheap Faunus labor. However, the council and military see this as necessary to weaken the TA and are able to strong arm the dust mega-corp into following it's new laws. Another act was the research into alternative forms of energy in attempt to help save more dust for emergencies and for the military. The SDC also helps with the research due to the dust company fearing that their energy monopoly are in danger from the TA based company Poseidon Energy Co.

Atlas also has defense pacts with Mistral & Vale as well as joint research projects with the two kingdoms as well hoping to deter any possible TA attack.

Mistral

The kingdom of mistral, an ancient city were rulers of old commanded their once vast empires before the great war. Unlike other countries the men and women among the council relay on the backing of noble families for their position of power. Even after the great war the noble families still held their power within the kingdom and most people of power has at least one noble family backing them.

After the war many families held grudges against the TA due to losing many family members during the war and if there is one thing mistral is good at it is holding grudges.

Some families instead of holding a grudge saw this as an opportunity to gain influence within the TA and secretly began setting up connections among members of the TA. Not all families agreed towards the idea and as a result has caused new factions to appear and old factions to disappear to sum it up … just another day in mistral.

The infamous underworld of mistral however saw the TA as an immediate threat, the reason for that is after the war a sudden influx of a cheap new drug called jet soon flooded the black market which did not please many criminal organization who had large sway in the production/distribution in the drug market. Not only that, new gangs also sprang up afterwards causing havoc in the underworld, the crime syndicates soon realized that these new gangs were back by the TA which meant that the TA saw them as an enemy. In response many criminal organizations merged together to deal with the rapid insurgency.

While the world of light were able to enjoy the fragile illusion of peace the world of darkness was now forced to bear the weight of war and all it entitles to.

Vale

The kingdom of Vale otherwise known as the city of hunters and rightfully named so. For Vale housed Beacon academy which is known for producing legendary huntsman that ever graced the world.

Out of all the kingdoms Vale is considered to be the most natural out of all them despite having close ties with Atlas.

Vale has been seen as the mediator among issues involving the TA and kingdoms, however, in recent times things have not been going well for the kingdom. Tensions are brewing among the populace with one side with Atlas/Mistral and another who wish for Vale to side with the TA. For now tensions have not reach boiling point yet but many are saying that Vale is a powder keg waiting to go off.

Sadly this is not the kingdom's only problem, in recent years Grimm sightings have roused greatly. Normally this wouldn't be a major issue since these come and go but in recent sightings show Grimm have been seen more often near established settlements which has the council greatly worried. The populace is kept ignorant due to such knowledge could spark a Grimm incursions into the city. Nonetheless Beacon is on high alert and the Vale council secretly authorized the Vale militia to become to the Vale army again. Also in response the TA & Atlas send a portion of their armies to help Vale under the disguise that they were here to do joint military exercises as well as help deter seasonal Grimm packs form harming any nearby villages.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Welcome, my name is RobotGod and this is my latest story

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creator**

 **A/N: Hey guys it's me and before you continue I want to say thank you very much for all the reviews you gave me for the last chapter and I wish to answer some of your questions you had with the pervious chapter.**

Chapter 3

"You know, no matter how many times I come back to this city I can't stop being awed by New Vegas Sir" said the legendary Courier 6.

"Yes, your quite true, New Vegas has that special magic in it" replied Mr. House.

The courier slowly put down his glass of whisky as turned to face the virtual face of House, "Let's just skip formalities and get to business shall we" said Courier 6.

"Very well business it is … but before we begin I do hope that you have been seeing the recent news" House inquired.

The courier gave a snort before replying "Besides people saying we should have forced the kingdoms to completely surrender to us" responded the courier.

"You can't blame them my friend the thought of it would be enticing but conquering through the four nations by nuclear threat would only work in the short run, by my estimates there is a 88% chance the kingdoms would actively rebel against us in two to three decades if we choose that path. However, if we were to conquer them economically and through culture the chance of rebelling goes to a more controllable 34% chance" calmly explained House.

"But enough of this light chatter let's get on to business shall we" said House as one of his securitron moved towards the courier handing over a couple of files before returning to it's post. "As you can see these files contain info of few individuals that are of high interest to me" said House.

Soon Houses face shrank and moved towards the upper left part of the screen. Soon two pictures popped form the screen, the picture on the left was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was also a magenta streak of the left side of his hair and eyes also carried the same color.

The picture on the right was a female teenager with short orange hair and turquoise eyes.

"The male on the left is Lie Ren and his female friend on the right is Nora Valkyrie, both of them are orphans from the village of Kuroyuri, they were later founded by patrolling band of eastern brotherhood members and later adopted Into the order. The two later enlisted into the army during the latter years of the war under the guise of apprenticeship. After the war the two continued their brotherhood training , currently both of them have attained the rank of knight and they also have aura/hunter training as well" explained House

The picture changed again now showing a male teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Jaune Arc is his name, only son out of eight children, his family comes from a long line of hero's and famous Grimm slayers. His parents however died during the war due to a surprise Grimm incursion into their town. He and his siblings were saved by a nearby group of neo-enclave soldiers and now is currently living in neo-enclave territory" said House.

The picture once again changed, now showing another female teenager with raven black hair with amber eyes and two small cat ears atop of her head. "Blake belladonna is her name, only child of the current leader of Menagerie and currently a member of the CIA. Ran away from home at a young age only to quickly enter the NCR army, served throughout the war and even becoming a member of the NCR's rangers. After the war she was recruited into the CIA where she would further her hunter training under the mentor-ship of Adam Taurus" finished House.

"I see" said courier 6 glossing over their files before closing them "So let me guess … you want me to train them."

"You are correct Courier, I believe you would be the best suited to train them, after all you did turn a band of misfits with no hope into one of the most dangerous ranger squad that ever graced the CIA" said House.

The courier kept silent for a fee moments before opening his mouth "~sigh~ I guess I can see what I can do … but somethings telling me that is not all you wanted to talk about" questioned the courier. "

You are correct one again, the second part of your mission is head over to vale to help a pro-TA group secure a council seat as well as discredit the other groups wanting the seat" replied House.

The courier nodded his head to his orders, "Hey House, not wanting to be rude but how am I going to train these kids anyway" asked the Courier.

"I was expecting you to say that and to answer you question your students will be going to beacon academy to represent the TA and you will be training them on weekends and don't worry your new students are already informed" said House. The courier nodded his head in understanding before heading towards the elevator to prepare for his assignment.

* * *

Ruby Rose was having a bad day. Her day started out good at first, she was finally got accepted into the prestigious beacons academy only to be abandoned by her older sister Yang the minute the bullhead lands only to bump into someone else carrying vials of dust to only sneeze on them resulting in a an explosion and in turn causing said person holding said vials to now shout at her … yeah her day had really gone downhill.

As ruby was thinking how to quickly escapes form the mean white-haired lady, Wiess Schnee she believed her name was, both her and Wiess were soon interrupted by the loud roar of engines. Both huntress in training looked upwards to see that there were three heavily armored vertibirds that soon landed downwards to some empty lading pads, each vertibirds had the symbol of the TA branded on them.

On the upper right of the right of the flag there was a large blue square that took up at least ¼ of the space, the rest of the flag were a pattern of red and white strips. In the blue box, they were three symbols in it: the letter E with thirteen stars surrounding it, a pair of wings with some gears in them and a sword running down the middle, & a two headed bear standing on top of a rock.

"What are the TA doing here" thought Wiess as the doors of the vertibirds slowly opened and hoping out of it was some person equip with T-51 power armor and holding what seemed to a large hammer on their back. "Finally, now I can do some stretches, man that was one cramped ride" exclaimed Nora as she began to do some stretches.

Another person quickly leaped out and began to repeatedly kiss the ground while muttering "Oh I've miss you so much ground, I promise to never leave you again" over and over again, this person was wearing advanced power armor while hosting a sword on the right side of his hip.

Eventually two more came out, albeit slower than the other two, one of them wore the same power armor like Nora's, but was more lighter and had less protection than hers, while the other one was wearing NCR ranger riot armor.

"Are you okay their arc" asked the person in riot armor to the person in advanced power armor, Jaune slowly got up though a bit shaky "Yeah, I'm fine Blake thanks for asking, just need a moment or two and maybe need to wash my armor" he replies sheepishly.

"Well I'm done with my stretches, so how are you Renny" asked Nora. "Fine Nora" replied the now named Ren in slightly amused tone "but I think Jaune over there might need some help" said Ren pointing to Jaune 's wobbly form.

Before Nroa could move a loud THUMP could be heard causing the two huntress and four TA hunters to turn back to the door, slowly a large figure emerged from the door. Clad in T-51 power armor and standing over 6 FT soon came out of the door. The four Ta members immediately straighten themselves before giving salute and shouted "Sentinel Fawkes Sir" they said in unison.

"Sentinel who?" said ruby before she was bonked on the head courteously of Wiess, "Don't you know who that is you dolt, that is Sentinel Fawkes a general during the American Remnant war and a famous meta-human rights activist" hissed Wiess.

Ruby Rose slightly paled at the knowledge " I see, well I better put on my A game face" whispered Ruby to herself. She slowly walked over, looked Fawkes straight into the eye before taking a deep breath and "Hi, my name is Ruby Rose could I umm see your weapons … I show you mine: she said with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

For a few minutes silence consumed the entire group until Jaune broke it with the most intelligent response "huh."

Before anyone could formulate an answer, Ruby was immediate brought into a headlock by a rather pale looking Wiess Schnee. "I … I'm so sorry umm you see ruby here is not really a social person and with social … events but I assure you that she means no harm" quickly said Wiess with a forced chuckle at the end.

Before the heiress could continue Fawkes raised his hand up before replying "It's alright, I can see that Miss Rose is quite the fan of weapons judging by her look on her face. I must sadly however, decline your request due to security reasons I can't show you mine but these four in front of me can if they want to, anyway I must be off now I'm already slightly late with my meeting with the headmaster. Why don't you four mingle with students here before you head off the auditorium" said Fawkes before quickly leaving as a couple of powered armored soldiers soon came from the other vertibirds to escort the super mutant.

"~deep sigh~, well with that over I should properly introduce my-" said Wiess before ruby bit into the heiress arm forcing her to let go the young reaper go. "You … you bit me" accused Wiess, "Yeah well you weren't letting me go" countered ruby. Before the heiress could retort Ren quickly stepped between the two.

"Alright calm down you two, why don't we introduce ourselves first, Miss Schnee I believe you were introducing yourself" calmly said Ren.

Wiess gave a polite thank you before continuing were she left off "~ahem~ where was I, Ah yes it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Wiess Schnee heiress to the SDC" finished Wiess before giving a formal handshake.

Ren returned the handshake as well, "Lie Ren is my name, knight of the eastern brotherhood of steel so is my good friend Nora over there.

The person in advanced power armor is Jaune Arc a member of the neo-enclave and next to him is Blake an ex-NCR ranger" finished Ren.

Before Wiess could comment she soon saw something on the corner of her eye that surprised her. "I'm deeply sorry but there was something I just remembered that I needed to" said Wiess before she left.

"So, you're a ranger ... whoa" said ruby, the young reaper had heard of the rangers they were considered to be some the best men and women the TA army had produced and there was one standing in front of her.

Blake gave a nod before leaving the group stating, "she was going to scout out the rest of the place".

"So, could I see your weapons" asked ruby the remaining three. "Sure" said Nora as she pulled out her weapon "This is my baby magnhild he's a battle hammer/grenade launcher hybrid that uses 40mm rounds" declared Nora.

"As for me it's not much but I use a standard sword/shield combo and for range I primary use a 9mm pistol" said Jaune.

"That pretty nice" said Ruby as she looked at Jaune's and Nora's weapons, "Hey Ren what is your weapon" asked ruby.

"Sorry ruby it is not much just a pair of SMG's" replied Ren.

"Well since you guys showed yours I guess I show you mine" said Ruby as she unfolded her weapon which than transformed itself into a huge scythe "This is crescent rose a high impact sniper rifle that can also turn into a scythe as well as you can see" declared ruby proudly.

"Whoa … who even taught you how to use it anyway" asked Jaune. "Oh that would be my uncle Qrow as in Qrow with a Q not a C" replied ruby. "I see … well I would love to talk more but I think it's time we should go to the auditorium" said Jaune. "Do you know where it is "asked Ruby, Jaune gave an affirmative nod before motioning everyone to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey it's me Robotgod and I am back, sorry about being gone for a while but let's say traveling around the US is quite exhausting and my personal Laziness as well.**

 **However, before we begin let answer some reviewer questions first before we begin.**

 **Big Smoke: Well no, to me even though Salem is dead the Grimm would still live via reproducing with their kin and remember there are a LOT of Grimm in remnant.**

 **UltraMetalGear: to answer he first part of question what would be better for the TA being seen as complete asshole or be seen as an complete asshole but than again he gave us gifts so maybe he isn't that much of an asshole.**

 **And for you second one is that the TA does not know how dust work or their knowledge is rather limited and remnant has other tech like plastics, aircraft tech (altas ships for example) and software etc…**

 **As for ghouls, don't I'm going to add some eventually just trying to get the right moment.**

 **Lilbird04: err sadly no since I doubt remnant even had dinosaurs or other similar prehistoric creatures (even for me that would be a big stretch), the TA uses multiple forms of energy like renewables, nuclear, and dust to power their civilization.**

 **Delta prime: 1. Well to answer your first question they are gone as I'm going with Brotherhood victory here.**

 **the second one, as for penny that will be an interesting meeting.**

 **3\. yeah, he or she would still kicking now if I add him or her that would more later down the line**

 **4\. your explanation will be at the near end of the story**

 **5\. that would be rather interesting I keep that idea (very interesting battle that would be)**

 **6\. as the maidens, don't worry they still be part of the story but not as important as before**

 **7\. I show that later in future chapters**

 **Someonerandome: 1. Thanks you very much I try my best**

 **2\. sadly not that much he doesn't known of the FEV and cybernetics are rather limited and are subtle.**

 **3\. ~shrugs~ who knows that will be more up to people in Big Mountain**

 **4\. trust me, I'm taking ALL of fallout in this story**

 **Also, don't worry I should have the next chapter of Cloth and Scythe out soon, so let's get on with the chapter shall we.**

Chapter 4

"Well that was boring" said Nora as she, Jaune, and Ren left the auditorium after the headmaster had finished giving his speech. "Come on Nora it wasn't that bad" said Jaune. "But all he did was get on stage said a few words and left. We practically waited hours for him to get on stage" exclaimed Nora.

"Nora … we only waited 10 minutes before he came" replied Ren. "Ehh, details Ren" replied Nora.

"So anyway, you guys know where Blake went? I didn't see her as the auditorium" asked Jaune partially worried for cat Faunus.

"I'm sure she's somewhere here, don't worry about her Jaune she's an ex-ranger for Pete's sake she's tough as they come. Come on let's go see our new lockers" said Nora as dragged the knight and gunman with her towards the locker room.

After a few minutes, the group finally reached their lockers. While the three had the same lockers as everyone else they also had a secondary locker for their power armor, fitted with force fields and latest anti-theft tech, all TA imported.

"I figured I find you three here" said a familiar voice coming behind the trio.

"Hey Blake, how are you doing "asked Jaune. "I'm fine, just been surveying the academy. But on to more important matters" said the ex-ranger as her voice became serious.

"While you three were listening to Ozpin's speech I received a message from Fawkes explaining how the initiation will go. The initiation will take place in the emerald forest, our primary objective is to acquire a chess piece from ruins north of beacons cliff. You will also get a partner as well that will be with you for the next four years, however, your partner will be the first person you have direct eye contact with when you land in the forest." Explained Blake

"I see, but how are we going to get to the forest anyway by bullhead or something" asked Jaune.

Blake gave a smile similar under her helmet before replying, "Why we're going to be using jumps pads Jaune, but" said Blake as her smile quickly disappeared "that's were we run into a slight problem. Fawkes wasn't able to secure us the launch pads needed to ensure we become a team so there might be the chance we will end up on different teams" finished Blake.

...

...

"Blake, didn't you say that we needed direct eye contact for us to become partners" asked Nora.

"Hmm yes wh- … ahh, I think I'm getting what your saying Nora and that might work" replied Blake.

"Well than problem solved, all we need to do is prevent anyone else to have direct eye contact with us and will be find" said Nora, "so now with that over" said Nora as she quickly got close to Blake. "Do have the goods" whispered Nora.

"Nora, Blake isn't a drug dealer and before you say it no were not going to become undercover cops, remember last time" said Ren.

"Oh yeah … … to be fair it was the funny hat guy's fault" replied Nora. Blake merely rolled her eyes before pointing towards their primary lockers, "Their in there" calmly said Blake.

The trio quickly opened their primary lockers to receive the item they had been waiting for … the pip-boy 3000 Mark ll.

"Finally, I never thought you come" said Nora as she began to fiddle with her pip-boy.

"Does it have functions we requested" asked Ren, "Most but not all" replied the cat Faunus. "I see" replied Ren.

After a few minutes of trying out the pip-boy until Jaune opened his mouth, "So should we go back to the auditorium or what" asked Jaune. "I've already explored most of the place, you can come with me to see the rest" offered Blake.

Seeing nothing to the trio took Blake's offer before returning to auditorium for the night.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Is everyone here Glynda" asked Ozpin as he looked at crowd of first years before him.

"Yes sir, all students have been accounted for" replied Glynda. Ozpin merely hummed before taking a sip from his mug.

"Ozpin … is this really a wise idea, letting in the TA into the academy? You know once this comes out the council will be … upset, to put it lightly, and that's not involving Ironwood or the other kingdoms Sir" said Glynda.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug before replying, "True, but I've made so many enemies that at this point I hardly care, I don't doubt at least one of council members would love to see me dead. But I digress," said Ozpin as he took a more … tired look "Glynda, I know there much bad blood between the kingdoms and TA but we don't have the luxury of time with us. Every second we wait the Grimm are one more step closer to their goal and without Salem the Grimm may very well have said goal in their palms … it's ironic that the enemy I have battled for so long was simultaneously the very thing keeping civilization intact" said Ozpin.

"Ozpin" whispered Glynda as the headmaster took a deep breath before continuing.

"We need the TA … we need the kingdoms, the hunters, and so much more … the storms coming Glynda and if we want to even have the chance to weather it we need everyone good or bad it doesn't matter what matters we come together to survive this storm or die alone" finished Ozpin.

"~sigh~ let's get on with the initiation shall we" said Ozpin as the rest became a blur for the headmaster, giving the same old speech every time and giving the same assignment as well. A few moments Glynda activated the launch pads hurling the students into the forest below were their future will be decided.

As this was happening Ozpin and his deputy saw the students unfold their weapons/abilities as they began to slowly descend, eventually they turned their attention towards the TA students to see how they were faring. Instead of using their abilities or weapons like the rest of students they instead deployed parachutes ensuring a smooth descent downward their on.

"Hmm, parachutes … well that's a first" said Ozpin as he took another sip from his mug.

"The TA students are at least not as flashy as the rest of students" commented Glynda, while the deputy headmistress was never one to say it aloud she and the rest of the staff secretly had a dislike for newest generation. While they were powerful in their own way their were however, to focused on flashy techniques, fame, and fortune than doing their duty more often than not.

* * *

 **In the forest:**

"Alright let's see where I am" said Jaune as he released the locks connecting the armor to the parachute. Once on the ground Jaune immediately activated his pip-boy and began to scroll down for the communication function. Just as Jaune was about to about activate the function a grow came from the nearby bushes, soon enough a Beowulf soon emerged.

Just as Jaune was about to take out his weapons a gunfire came from nearby and a bullet hole soon appeared on the side of the Grimm's head.

"Are you okay" asked a feminine voice coming from the woods as a young red-headed female with emerald eyes, wearing what seemed to be bronze/red Greek-like armor. She also had a sword in one hand and a round shield in the other.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist and nice shot" commented Jaune.

"Thank you … … so I guess were partners now" said the red-haired girl.

"Oh, umm ... sorry to tell you but … were not partners" said Jaune surprising the girl. "What do you mean? The headmaster told us that the first person we make eye contact is our partner for the next four years" argued the red-haired huntress. "Actually it's direct eye contact and as you can see" said Jaune as he pointed towards his advanced power armor helmet "there was no direct eye contact."

"Oh, and how do you that" questioned the red-headed huntress. "That is umm … TA secrets" said Jaune. The huntress's eyes were filled with surprise at the statement.

"O … oh, I see … so you're from the TA" asked the huntress. Jaune merely motioned his enclave power armor. "Sorry, it's just that I never actually meet an actual member of the TA and before you say it I was born in mistral so I never really saw a lot of videos about the TA" said the huntress.

"… I guess that's fair, but like I said –"said Jaune before his pip-boy began to buzz. "Excuse me for moment" said Jaune as he went behind a nearby tree to check his pip-boy.

Jaune saw a message from Blake, to quickly summarize it Blake was unfortunately forced to make direct eye contact with some kingdom born human thus destroying their original plan to from a team together. Jaune quickly emerged from the tree before going back the red-headed huntress still waiting for him.

"Hey, umm due to some … unforeseen incident it seems that I take that partner offer of yours" said Jaune causing the huntress to lit up in joy.

"So you got an idea where the ruins are partner" asked Jaune.

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos" said the now named Pyrrha Nikos, "And yes I think I have an idea where it is" she replied.

"Alright, than lead the way Pyrrha" said Jaune as he and his new partner began their journey and during the journey for a brief moment Jaune believed he saw a look of … relief? On Pyrrha's face.

* * *

Back at the cliff

"… And with that Mr. Arc and Miss. Nikos are the last ones to partner up" said Glynda.

"Hopefully Miss Nikos can help Mr. Arc learn to trust us remnant born and let go of his mistrust" replied Ozpin as other teams came closer to the ruins. "Anything else to add Glynda" further asked Ozpin.

"Let me see

…

…

…

oh dear, it seems that miss Rose and miss Schnee seemed to have angered a nevermore and a powerful one" said Glynda with a slight worried tone. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before replying, "Let us wait and see how it turns out, if the situation gets out of control then will send the instructors" replied Ozpin.

* * *

 **Back in the forest**

"So this is it huh" commented Jaune as he and Pyrrha finally emerged from the forest to see a clearing and in the middle of the clearing stood an ancient temple.

"Seems so … and I guess these must be the relics the relics the headmaster was talking about" said Pyrrha as she pointed towards a small pile of chess pieces on a stone slab.

"Really, that's it … lame" said Yang who quickly appeared between the knight and spartan. "Mmmhmm" agreed the knight and spartan.

…

…

…

And that's how yang got two barrels directed towards her face.

"Whoa, whoa, friendly, friendly "quickly replied Yang, not wanting her face to be blown off, put her hands up as fast as she could.

"Who are you" asked Pyrrha. "The names Yang Xiao-long, the most baddest & sexiest brawler on this side of remnant" declared Yang while giving a wink to Jaune.

"Okay" slowly said Jaune, while he and Pyrrha slowly put their gun down, "So where is your partner than Yang" further asked Jaune. "Oh, she's right behind us" replied Yang. "Wait what" said Jaune as he and Pyrrha turned around to see Blake next to the pile of chess pieces playing around with one of the pieces.

"Blake?! Your Yang's partner" exclaimed Jaune.

"Unfortunely yes also, catch" said Blake as she throwed one of the relics to Jaune. "Thanks" replied Jaune as he caught the piece.

"So, now that we have the relics it may be wise to begin the trek back towards beacon" recommended Pyrrha.

The rest agreed with Pyrrha's suggestion and began to head back to the cliffs, until an ursa emerged from the forest. The four hunters immediately readied their weapons, the ursa rosed up on its hind legs … only for it to give a tired whine before flopping onto the ground utterly exhausted.

"Aww, it broke" said a voice on top of the ursa which soon revealed to be none other than Nora (did you really think anyone else would do this). A few seconds later Ren soon came out of the foliage obviously tired form trying to catch up with his energetic childhood friend.

"Nora … please slow … down next time" panted Ren.

"Sure thing Renny" replied Nora, "So what been happening " asked Nora as she turned her attention towards the four hunters.

One explanation later (with Nora chanting that she was now queen of the castle)

"Ohh, so that was what happened before me and Renny arrived … Alight, lets get going Renny" said Nora as she turned back to her childhood friend.

"Well, now with that over I guess we can get back to the cliff" said Pyrrha. "Seems so Pyrrha, hopefully we can go without any more interruption" said Jaune … only to look up and see Ruby plummeting towards the ground. "~sigh~, god dammit me" said Jaune before he turned towards his partner. "Umm, Pyrrha do you have anything for this situation" asked Jaune.

"Well I could use my swords spear function to pin ruby to something" offered Pyrrha.

"Sorry P-money but I'm not letting you do that to my sister" interrupted Yang.

"Hmm" said Nora before turning back to Ren, "Hey Ren, you think we could use the Nora-mobile as some kind of cushion" asked Nora.

"I don't think that will be possible given the time we still have left before ruby collides with the ground" replied Ren.

Blake, seeing how the rest of her companions are still deciding how to save the young reaper, began to pump aura into her legs before launching herself upward, she than grab ruby before landing back down and with the help of aura there were no serious injuries.

"Ruby" cried Yang as she brought her sister into her embrace, "Don't you ever do that again" demanded Yang.

"Ughh, Yang" said Ren as he tapped on the blonde brawlers shoulder. "What" said Yang, "I think your sister needs some air" replied Ren as he pointed at ruby's face and how fast it was turning blue.

Yang immediately let go of her sister as ruby began to take several gulps of air as she barely escaped her sisters valley of death.

"Oh thank Oum, I'll promise to never take you granted again air" said ruby only for her eyes to widen in horror/shock a few moments later.

"WIESS" cried ruby as she looked upwards to see a nevermore flying around in circles and if you looked very closely one could see a small speck of white on the Grimm's body.

"RUBY, GET ME OFF OF THIS THING" shouted Wiess as she clung on to the nevermore feathers for dear life.

"Uhh sis, not to be rude but why were you and your partner riding a nevermore" asked Yang.

"Long story" said Ruby, "Look, as much as you guys want to ask questions right now my partner is in big trouble and no matter how mean she is I don't want to lose my partner in the first week at beacon. So please help me save Wiess" said ruby.

"Don't worry ruby" said Nora ,as she slung her arm around ruby's shoulder, "I got just the plan to save your partner" said Nora with a grin on her face.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT" screamed Wiess, "Come on, just do it already this all we got" ruby shouted back.

Wiess looked downwards to where her partner should be around, she bit her lip in uncertainty until finally giving in.

"Ruby, if I die because of this I WILL haunt for the rest of your life" thought Wiess before taking a deep breath and leaping off the nevermore.

"Huh, so she actually did jump" said Nora, "What, were you thinking she wouldn't jump" asked Ruby.

"Kinda, well no time to dwell on it, Jaune are you ready" asked Nora.

"NO" cried Jaune as the screen panned out to show Jaune tied (courtesy of Blake) to what seemed to be some kind of makeshift … catapult?! "How did you even make this anyway" asked (read: cried) Jaune.

"Ehh, details" said Nora as she waved Jaune off, "Anyway, on to more important matters. Bishop Ren, is the Nora-cannon MK 1 ready" asked Nora.

"~sigh~ No- "said Ren before Nora gave him the look and a glimpse of magnhild "Like I was saying the Nora-cannon MK 1 is ready your highness" finished Ren. "Good, executor Ruby … fire the cannon" bellowed Nora.

"Sorry Jaune" whispered Ruby as she brought crescent rose upward before bringing it back downwards and cutting the rope.

* * *

The Nora-mobile slowly opened its eyes after it's rest, it soon began to slowly stretch its limbs that were still stiff from carrying that orange haired female.

The ursa also began to think that maybe making its home in this forest in this forest was not the best idea it had, especially if the humans behind the walls had more kin similar to the orange haired female.

As the Grimm was about to leave it began to hear … screaming? Looking up the Nora-mobile saw some armored human holding another human in its arm and form the look of it both were quickly plummeting … fast. For a few minutes the ursa did nothing until it finally clicked that the humans were going to hit **IT.** The ursa began to flee from the incoming humans but sadly it was to late. And that day the Nora-mobile MK 1 died (Cue: sad bagpipe music).

* * *

"My Hero" said Wiess sarcastically. "… My back" groaned as heiress was currently sitting on the knights back.

"Wiess, are you alright" asked Ruby as she and the rest of the group came over to check on the two.

"YOU" said Wiess as her eyes locked onto the young reaper faster than heat seeking missiles. The heiress soon marched upwards to the young reaper causing said reaper to let out an "Epp" before running back behind her sisters back.

"Ruby, you can't hide behind you sister forever, come out, you know that you and I have some _very_ needed discussion about your previous actions" demanded Wiess before realizing something else. "… Oh, and we don't even have a relic still" said Wiess before Ren handed the last relic stating that "everyone else already got one."

"Thank you" said Wiess as she turned her attention back to ruby. "Where was I, ah yes, ruby get out here immediately" demanded the heiress. Before Wiess could further press the issue Blake immediately stepped in front of the heiress before opening her mouth.

"Miss Schnee, I understand you have _disagreements_ with Miss Roses previous actions, but I implore you to let them go at the immediate time, we still haven't finished the initiation yet" calmly replied Blake.

Wiess look a little surprised/embarrassed before calming herself down. "Well, you make a good point Blake" said Wiess as she brought her eyes back to ruby, "Very well, I hold my objections with you for now ruby" said Wiess. Ruby nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Good" said Wiess.

Well, now with that out of the way I believe we should be heading back to cliffs with haste" said Pyrrha.

"Your right Pyrrha" said Jaune as he brought his pip-boy up.

"Blake, does the pip-boys come with the GPS function" asked Jaune. Blake gave a nod of her head in response.

"Wait, what's GPS?" interrupted Ruby.

"Oh, ugh, GPS is …" said Jaune as he looked towards Blake for an answer, and Blake surprisingly gave the go to release the sensitive information.

"~Ahem~, well GPS is the Global Positioning System, it's pretty much allows us real-time view on what's happening around us" explained Jaune.

"So, it's like CTS, Cross Continental Tracking System" replied Ruby.

"Kind of, but it's more … how do I say it … secure?" awkwardly replied Jaune.

"How is your GPS more secure than our CTS" asked Wiess. "That's because of its location Miss Schnee" interjected Ren.

"Location? Do you mean you keep yours in some secure site of something" replied Wiess?

"No, the thing that allows our GPS to work is up there" said Ren as he pointed upwards to the sky. "So, it's in the sky than" interjected Pyrrha. Ren merely shook his head in response.

"In the atmosphere or stratosphere or something like that" asked Yang now interested on the topic.

"Higher" replied Nora for Ren.

"Hmm … Wait! Don't tell me … its …. In space!" exclaimed Wiess. "And the winner is snow angle" replied Nora causing her to receive a glare from said snow angle.

"Fascinating, but as much as I would love to continue our discussion we should head back, the soon is starting to dip down a bit" said Wiess. "Mr. Arc, if you may" said Wiess.

"Gladly "said Jaune he accessed his pip-boy's GPS and began put in the name of the location. A few minutes later the pip-boy showed the arc the fastest route back to the cliffs.

"Alright, everyone follow me" said Jaune as he began to go south of the ruins.

"Hopefully this time no more interruptions anymore … right?

* * *

 **Whew, finally that's over with. Also, hey I'm back and stuff, but in to more important matters. Now I know I haven't been updating a lot so terribly sorry to that but lets just say some stuff got in the way and me being a very lazy person doesn't help as well. But, hopefully I can get more chapters out soon also for any cloth and scythe fans don't worry the next chapter should come soon if I don't let my laziness take over.**

 **Also on to some other stuff, so for anyone interested for where the series is going.**

 **So I'm going to let going to let team RWBY and JNPR take a back seat while the spotlight will be on other character as I begin to flush out the world a bit. I also understand that some of you are interested about the rest of the lore of the world and are curious about it. So with this chapter and future chapters I'll be adding little snippets of lore as I believe it would take to long to incorporate it into the story.**

 **And with that I present to you … … … shit, alright hold a second, where did I put those batteries … ah ha there it is.**

* * *

Immediately the screen changed now showing some man tapping on tapping on the screen until realizing that it was now on.

"Ah good, ~ahem~ Welcome everyone, My name is Doctor Oobleck and you may be wonder what is this? Well to answer that, as you know tensions between the kingdoms and the TA are delicate and wish to change that. Now you maybe wonder how then, well to answer that is through the power if history" explained Oobleck.

"It is my personal belief that history is the backbone of civilization and if we don't learn about the mistakes of the past we would only do them all over again and leave ourselves vulnerable to the Grimm. The best way for our two societies to peacefully exist is that we must understand each other's history so we may have a better understanding about each other and that is why I have created this documentary about the history of the TA so this generation would not make the same mistakes as we did" Finished Oobleck

"Now we can – oh how could forget, Miss Rose if may come in please" said Oobleck as ruby rose quickly zoomed into the class room.

"What's up my people" said ruby as she entered the room.

"~ahem~ Miss Rose will be helping me as will other students periodically" said Oobleck. "Hey, if it keeps me out of detention I'm all in" responded ruby.

"~sigh~ moving on" said Oobleck as he went towards the chalk board before writing down todays subject.

 **Ghouls**

"Ghouls? You mean like the monster ghouls" asked ruby.

"Oh nonono Miss Rose, I mean ghouls as in one of the races of the TA, I wouldn't be surprised that you would not know most meta-humans primarily say in America and very rarely leave the country" said Oobleck as he took a sip of coffee.

"Ghouls, are humans that have been exposed to incredibly high levels of radiation for over prolong times which has resulted in causing extreme mutation" explained Oobleck as took out his scroll before showing a picture of a ghoul.

"So there zombies" said ruby who was creeped out a bit by the look of the ghoul.

"Miss Rose, that's extremely rude of you" chided Oobleck. "Ghouls are actually quite interesting once look past their appearance miss rose" said Oobleck.

"Really" asked ruby.

"Oh most certainly, did you know that ghouls have incredible longevity with the oldest one being over 200 years old" exclaimed Oobleck.

"Whoa" replied ruby.

"Oh, but that's not all of it in fact ghouls also have been known to have the ability to survive off just radiation alone when food or water is not available, they also carry a regeneration factor faster than that of a normal human but a bit slower than that of huntsmen."

"However, it does come with consequences and with one of them being that ghouls sadly face discrimination from others and sometimes the discrimination can even be worse than what the even the Faunus face. Another way is that even though ghouls are immune to most forms of radiation to much of it can result the ghoul to slowly fall into a feral state of mind as an result" explained Oobleck.

"That's terrible, isn't there people willing to help "asked ruby now feeling sadness for what the ghouls must live through.

"There are a few with one of them being the national meta-human rights group or NMHRG for short, they have been helping to get better conditions for meta-humans and have been gaining large amount influence in recent years" replied Oobleck.

"Oh, and for where ghouls live, most primarily live in the western coast where conditions are far more tolerable than other places but there have been recent changes within the western and eastern brotherhood of steel regarding ghouls but they have been rather tight lipped about it so I can't say for sure if it is bad or good for the ghoul populace, the neo-enclave has a small ghoul population but those ghouls were pre-war citizens" said Oobleck.

"As for anyone interested in what they did in the war many meta-humans fought extremely bravely and went on to gain many medals, while they did face discrimination during their time they were quick to show their fellow men/women that they were worthy to serve in the army" finished Oobleck.

"Well, I think that's good place to stop unless you want to add anything else miss rose" asked Oobleck.

Ruby than adopted a thinking pose for a few moments before coming up with an answer. "Actually yeah, do you have anything about those vertibirds there so cool, I mean have not seen those missiles they carried oh or what about those Gatling laser, so awesome" said ruby as a bit drool came out of her mouth.

"Hmm, I was going to touch on that on my next video but I guess I can make the exception" said Oobleck as he rubbed his chin in thought as than went to the chalkboard and wrote.

 **Vertibird**

"Alright, well the VB-02 Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) craft or otherwise known as the vertibird is considered the signature aircraft of the TA. The vertibird was considered to be in its prototype stage before the great war had started so production was rather limited, however, after the great war a few vertibirds survived and were taken by the major factions of the wasteland. Back than most vertibirds were primarily under the control of old enclave as they held the schematics but once the Remnant American war started they were soon shared with the other members of the TA."

Just as Doctor Oobleck was about to continue ruby immediately butted in saying she wants to explain as well, the doctor agreed and let ruby take the stage.

"Now with that stuff out of the way we can now go to the fun parts" said ruby before taking a deep breath.

"Vertibirds standard equipment comes with Gatling lasers, missile racks, and bomb bay as well. Vertibirds use a standard four blade rotor but there are different variants that use more blades though" said ruby.

"Oh, and some the advantages of vertibirds is that the Vertibirds VTOL flight mechanics allow it to approach landing zones with the speed of a fixed-wing aircraft and transition into a hovering mode of flight, by tilting its rotors vertically upwards 90 degrees. Given this extreme amount of maneuverability" said ruby.

"However, While the design of a Vertibird is convenient, its dual rotor-blades serve as a flight hazard, for if the aircraft were to suffer a single rotary malfunction at a substantial altitude, the VB-02's airframe and distribution of down-wash would cause the aircraft to fall on its side in a dramatic and likely fatal crash" further added ruby.

"Bbbuuuttt, I have heard that newer vertibirds now use a hybrid motor that allows the aircraft to function even if the one of the blades were to be damaged it could still keep flight, very similar to that of bullhead engines" finished ruby.

"That was quite superb Miss rose I didn't except you were a enthusiast of military vehicles as well" said Oobleck.

"Pfff, please, while I may be a fan of guns it doesn't mean I don't like military vehicles, robots, or armor" explained ruby.

"I see" said Oobleck as he turned back to the camera "Well that will be all for today do stay in tune for next time where we will be discussing about Power Armor and difference between our computer tech and the TA's, goodbye" said Oobleck as the screen turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Chapter 5**

"Take this" roared Yang as she slammed her fist into the beowolf's skull, crushing it immediately. Just as Yang was finished with the Grimm a bang could be heard afar as a bullet sailed through the forest before slamming into the beowolf creeping behind Yang.

"Thanks, little sis" thought Yang as she proceeded to grab her scroll to check on how the rest of the group was doing as well as check her aura meter.

"… Damm, looks like I spent a little bit more aura than I thought I would" thought Yang as she looked at, her own as well the others in the group, aura meters. Overall the entire groups aura was beginning to dip into the yellow bar.

After a few minutes a message soon came from Jaune stating that the outer & inner layers are going to begin moving inwards to the core to regroup.

"That's not a good sign" said Yang to herself as she began to retreat back to the core … while retreating back the blonde brawler began to think back to Jaune's plan.

The plan was that the group would be split into three parts, the first part, dubbed outer layer, would be made up of close range and melee members of the group. If any Grimm got past outer layer than will meet inner layer, who was made up of all mid-range fighters in the group. Finally, there would be core, which would be made up of groups long range members, who would give the other two groups support fire.

Overall the plan was good to Yang, however, what the group did not expect was the amount of Grimm in the forest which was now beginning to take a toll on the group as a whole.

...

However, Yang's train of thought was soon interrupted when she began to hear the sound of gunfire as she got closer and closer to the rally point. Eventually Yang burst from the nearby shrubbery, only to witness the rest of the group mowing down another round of incoming Grimm.

Yang did not hesitate as she activated ember Celica and proceeded to fire multiple rounds at the incoming wave of Grimm.

…

"Yang, your alive" calming stated Blake as she finished another clip and was in the process of reloading another clip.

"Aww, I didn't know you were so worried Blake. If I had known before that you cared about me that much I would have returned the feelings back" teased Yang as she and the rest of group finally finished the remnants of the previous wave.

"Don't delude yourself Yang, and besides, if I had lost you than I wouldn't have my personal meat shield anymore" responded Blake. "Sureee, Blakely" replied Yang in a sing-song voice.

Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's statement before being approached by Jaune, "Hey Blake you doing alright. you need a minute or rest" asked Jaune as he examined Blake for any serious injury.

"Don't worry Jaune I didn't take any serious wounds from the Grimm … though, I am bit low on aura to be truthful. So, did you need me for anything else or did you need me for anything else or should I do some reconnaissance" replied Blake.

Jaune shook his head in response, "Negative Blake, judging from how many beowolf's have already died I doubt alphas would send anymore unless they want to risk their packs death" replied Jaune. "I am however, worried that we may begin to face more dangerous Grimm like nevermore's or death stalkers. But that's not all though … Blake, I need you to be ready to get us back up from the TA incase help doesn't arrive."

Before Blake could ask for clarification Jaune pulled out a flare gun before firing it into the sky, leaving a trail of red in its path. "Let's hope this works Blake" said Jaune.

* * *

 **At the cliffs**

"Hmm, so they are already using flares … Glynda, call the bullheads, I have made my decision stated Ozpin.

"Very well headmaster" replied Glynda as she typed a few orders into her scroll, a few moments later the sound of a bullhead could be heard as a single bullhead began to fly towards the location of the flare.

"So, what is your decision than Ozpin" asked Glynda. "I've decided that they may participate in beacon, it's quite clear that both teams showed a high degree of teamwork as well as each one of them are quite skilled individually" answered Ozpin.

"I see, while you are correct what you just have said I am however, worried how the student body will react to the TA students" replied Glynda.

"That is something to worry about, it would be no surprise of members within the academy may take it upon themselves to exact revenge against the TA. However, at the moment there is little I can do, but if people within the school willing hamper or harm the TA students' progress I will take measures to correct it" stated Ozpin.

"If you say so Ozpin" replied Glynda as the tow noticed that the bullhead was beginning to head back, now having the hunters-in-trainging inside it. "Come, we should head to the auditorium, those teams aren't going to form themselves" said Ozpin as he and his deputy headed back to the academy.

* * *

 **11:00 AM, near Vale's international airport**

Above the dark skies of Vale a lone jet could be seen as the aircraft began to slowly descend downward until finally landing in the international airport of Vale. Eventually the jet finally crawls to a stop, a few minutes later the doors began to open revealing none other than Courier 6.

"~deep breath~, So this is Vale eh" said Courier 6 as he looked at the shining capital of Vale, that was a few miles away from the airport. "… And that must mean that you two are my ride than" said Courier 6 as he looked down to see two Faunus clad in black suits standing beside a standard four wheeled car.

"You would be correct sir, were here to escort you to the TA embassy" replied one of the Faunus as he opened the door and motioned the courier to enter. "Sure … "said Courier 6 before he pointed towards the back left seat "… but after you tell the person there to stop fidgeting, because you aren't going to fool anyone if you keep moving like that" said Courier 6.

A small feminine "epp" could be heard before the air where the Courier pointed began to ripple before revealing a female wearing a combat stealth suit.

"Um, s-sorry about hiding from you sir … my name is llia Amitola and I'm also part of your security team sir" replied llia.

"Told you that wouldn't work llia" called out one of the agents earning a grow from the chameleon Faunus.

"Settle down you two" ordered Courier 6 as he and entered the car with other two agents. "Try not move so much llia and try calming your mind down, you be surprised how much it helps" advised Courier 6 as the car started up and drove into Vale. "Thank you for the advice sir but must understand I'm actually far more skilled than I show … it's just that it's not every day you get to escort THE courier 6" explained llia.

"… Well, thats fair enough I guess. But I do have another question though, is it safe to wear that suit here, there are Altasien forces here" asked Courier 6. "That is a fair question" replied llia, "However you have to understand I'm actually one of the more experienced members in CIA branch here in Vale. Besides, my suit also come with a special self-destruct feature if any foreign agents try to tamper with the suit" explained llia. "I see" replied Courier 6, satisfied with the answer.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence until the car finally reached the TA embassy. The embassy itself was a two-story building, the overall design had a pre-great war look toward with some minor Valeian features.

The four immediately departed from the car before entering the main lobby, the main lobby itself was rather simple save for some pre-great world statue designs and flags of America.

…

After going through a few security checkpoints the four finally reached the ambassadors room, once they stepped inside they were greeted by the sight of a human just finishing up a call. "yes, yes I do understand … don't worry about it, you should just focus on getting some sleep for now, anyway I'm going to have to end the call my guest has arrived, goodnight marron" said the human before ending the call. He got up from his seat before stretching his hand outward.

"Sorry for that Mr. Courier, the names Ryan York, ambassador of the TA here in Vale. Come sit down, let me see if I can get Mr. handy to get us you and agents a few drinks" said Ryan as she shook the couriers hand and motioned him to take a seat.

"Thanks" replied the Courier as he took a seat before continuing. "Now, before we move on I understand that Mr. House has already previously informed you about me and my future students arrival as well as making the appropriate accommodations, correct" inquired Courier 6.

"You are correct Mr. Courier, please, let show you the accommodations we have made" said the ambassador as he took out his scroll and putted it on the table, he tapped the scroll a few times before a hologram of the embassy appeared.

"Fortunately, Mr. House had given us ample amount of time and funding to make all the necessary accommodations, let's first show the newly built training room" said the ambassador as he tapped a few more buttons to show a large basement underneath the embassy.

"The training room comes with the latest training equipment droids available. The room also comes with an array of physical and mental training equipment, the rooms also comes with a standard doc bot as well" explained Ryan as he proceeded to tap a few more buttons to show an office of some kind.

This here is your office for the duration of your stay here in Vale. The office is virtually sound proof and most of the items inside of it are practically bullet resistant. Underneath the desk is a 12.7 mm pistol in case of any possible fire fights were to happen in the room, and if that were to happen the room also comes with an automated alarm system just in case for such emergencies. And beyond that there really isn't much else to explain" replied the ambassador.

Once the ambassador was through explaining the Courier reeled back on his chair for a few minutes before opening his mouth. "If that's all I'll think I retire to my office for now …" replied Courier 6 as pointed at the three agents behind him, "… and you three can go back to whatever you were doing before, unless your job is guard me or something" finished Courier 6 as he left the ambassadors office … but not before grabbing a bottle of whisky from the incoming Mr. Handy, ignoring the bots indigent cries.

* * *

 **In Courier 6 office**

The door slowly opened as the Courier entered his new office, the office had a rather classical look to it, easily something that a high-ranking officer would have back in the pre-great world. The Courier continued to explore his new office for any bugs, after a few minutes the Courier was satisfied that the office was bug free … for now at least.

After finishing with his search, the Courier decided to finally sit down on his new chair, "Hmm, Mistralian leather of all things … fancy" muttered Courier 6 to himself before his scroll began to buzz. Taking it out the Courier immediately realized that House was calling, the Courier quickly answer the call.

"Ah. It's good to see that you are still in one piece, do stay Courier are enjoying your temporary office" said the baritone voice of House.

"It's nice, if a little over the top but overall it's a nice place" replied Courier 6.

"I guess it is a bit over the top, but, I do think its time that we should get down to business, shall we" replied House.

"Quite" responded Courier 6.

"Excellent, now before we go on I do wonder if you have heard the recent news about your new students, Courier" asked House.

"~sigh~, How can I not have, they caused quite the commotion with their acceptance into Beacon. Which means that all those anti-TA groups will be more frenzied than before" replied Courier 6.

"You aren't wrong agent, though you shouldn't see it as a negative, after all, now that pro-TA groups in vale will be strengthen by the recent event" said Mr. house.

"But we should really get to your primary assignment" said House as an image appeared on Courier 6's pip-boy. The image showed a male human, roughly 5"8" with dirty blonde hair and tan skin. "Your targets name is Saffron Topaz, he's one of the main backers to the anti-TA candidate for the council seat. The man was previously a huntsman that graduated from Haven academy before moving to Vale after the remnant American war" explained House as he sent a bio about the target to Courier 6.

The bio explained most of what House had already said as well as his current affiliations, not only that but the bio also went into detail about his finances that showed hints of possible dealings with the Mistral black market but nothing concreate.

"As you can see, our agents believe that there are connections between Mr. Topaz and the criminal syndicates of Mistral but any possible evidence has been entirely covered up. This is where you come in agent, your job is to find evidence linking Mr. Topaz to the criminal syndicate of Mistral. However, you are to not to kill Mr. Topaz nor those who are close to him either. If Mr. Topaz catches whiff of our operations than he will most likely go into hiding, thus setting our plans by 14%-20%, and besides, having the knowledge that your candidate for the council has a backer with ties to criminal syndicates will be more effective than killing the backer" explained House.

"… Will this mission require squad mates or will it be a lone wolf mission" asked Courier 6.

"The agents that escorted you to the embassy will be your squad mates for the duration of the mission" answered House as each of their individual bio's where sent to the Courier's pip-boy.

"Now, I expect nothing less than 100% from you agent, it is quite crucial that we acquire a seat on the Vale council if wish our plan for control of Vale are to come to fruition" said House.

"I fully understand sir" curtly replied Courier 6.

"Good, and before I end the call there is one more thing to say … welcome to Vale Courier 6" finished House the line ended.

…

…

…

"Welcome to Vale indeed" mused Courier 6 as he turned his chair to face the rest of the city as he took swig from his whisky bottle.

* * *

 **And that is a cut people, so yeah, like I said before I'm not dead yet people just been … preoccupied by schoolwork. But it has been lessening recently so that is a plus … I think. So yeah before we get on to the extras I just want to explain for the next few chapters were going to take a step away from RWBY & Co and focus on the other things happening around remnant but will come back eventually so don't fret. And besides that, I do believe it's time for some good old Doctor Oobleck time. **

**Doctor Oobleck time**

"Thank you very much mysterious voice in the sky" said Doctor Oobleck as he turned his attention back to the viewers. "Now I do hope you are ready for some history lesson dear viewers, ~ahem~ Miss Ruby is may" said Oobleck as ruby quickly appeared as she began draw todays lesson.

 **POWER ARMOR (with a small chibi person in power armor underneath)**

"Ah power armor, one of the technological marvels of the TA am I right Miss Rose" said Oobleck. "Mmm Hmm" agreed ruby.

"The earliest records of power armor used to such extent was during the early days of the America remnant war, when Atlas soldiers witness firsthand the destructive power of the power armor. The power armor itself was known to increase the user's strength immensely as well as provide superb protection to the wearer. Though probably the most powerful feature of suit was it defensive capabilities" explained Oobleck.

"Why is that so Doctor Oobleck wouldn't its ability to hold heavier weapons make it more dangerous" asked Ruby with curiosity.

"While you do you make a fine point Miss rose you also have to understand that most soldiers don't have aura so can't take multiple shots and walk it off like nothing. In fact most modern armor can only take around 3-4 shots form an assault rifle before failing, while power armor could allow the users to tank multiple clips before failing thus giving them the nickname "walking tanks" Miss rose" explained Oobleck.

"But going back to what you previously said, the second feature of power armor is giving soldiers the ability to carry far heavier/dangerous weapons into battle than a regular soldier could. And if my memory recalls back in the war I heard that groups of power armored soldiers were known to carry more powerful variants of standard weapon that could easily dislocate a regular person's arm easily" said Oobleck.

"Really" asked ruby with a bit of excitement.

"Sadly I'm not sure Miss rose, I wasn't part of any main battles, was part of support battalions back during the war so I didn't really see much fighting" replied Oobleck.

"Aww man" sighed Ruby dejectedly.

"Terribly sorry Miss Rose, but we should get on to some of the cons of power armor" said Oobleck.

"Now if remember right on of the main faults of power armor was limited visibility, because of that issue most soldiers were taught to hamper a power armored soldier visibility as well as stay on feet since power armored soldiers back during the war did not have great agility due to armors weight and stiff exoskeleton."

"Another key issue was it weakness to electricity, if enough electrical damage were to be done to the power armor than most would completely stop working thus trapping the user inside. However, I have heard that TA engineers have been able to create basic redundant systems into the armor to prevent soldiers form begin trapped" explained Oobleck.

"So is that all or do have anything else to add Doctor Oobleck" asked Ruby. "No, I do believe that is all I have for today, if any of you have any questions then please put them in comment (review) section below" said Oobleck as erased the power armor topic and replaced it with this.

 **HARDWARE AND SOFTWARE**

"Hardware and software, what does that have to do with anything" asked ruby in confusion.

"An excellent question their Miss rose, I'm sure that many of you might be confused by the topic so let me explain. One of major differences between the TA and kingdoms is how our computers are based. If you don't know already hardware is the physical parts of a computer while software represents the programs inside of a computer."

"Computers in the kingdom primarily focus on software, thus allowing us to create any program we need without needing to create a new piece of hardware with new program and replace the old one. Another advantage is that our tech is more focused around creating computers that easily commune with each other with little or no hassle, thus reducing the amount of manpower needed to oversee task involving computers, like robotics of instance."

"However, there does come disadvantages as well. One of the biggest issue with our focus on software is that we make ourselves far more venerable to possible hacks, thus giving a single person or a small group the potential to cause immense havoc" explained Oobleck as he drew a picture of a hacker hacking a robot and making it attack its owner.

"The TA on the other hand does not have such potential problems on such scale like ours, because of their heavy focus on hardware. Because of their heavy focus on hardware hackers have a far more harder time to hack TA computer because they would need to manually hack each computer or bot. TA computer tech also is far more superior than kingdom computers when it comes to a single task."

"But, as result of this heavy focus on hardware TA computers have a hard time communicating with other machines which means more manpower is needed to oversee everything that happens."

"So, to sum it all up is that TA computers are far superior at a single task with as well as coming with the less chance of begin hacked but have limited capability of automation and need constant help from humans. While kingdom computers have a high degree of versatility as well as coming to a high-degree of automation but come with a higher chance of being hack" explained Ozpin.

"And with that, this segment is over. Tune in next time people because will be delving into the different robots of the TA and kingdoms" said Oobleck as the screen turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Chapter 6**

 **But before we continue I do wish to answer some questions first**

 **Guest: as for the great khans I don't think I will be adding them into the story personally in the game and lore they really didn't have any influence (no matter how small it was) outside the Mojave.**

 **H2Velociraptor: who knows, maybe as a special I'll bring one of them in but at moment sadly no**

 **Funkyshnelpu jr: I'm think you may have done your math wrong or at least had a minor error (no biggy) also for the courier his/her age is really up to character, I personally have my Courier at his mid or late 20's so yeah there's that as well also the Courier is technically a cyborg due the big MT**

If one were to ask somebody about Menagerie, they would get one of two answers. Before the American remnant war Menagerie was little more than seen as an attempt to create a society outside the oppressive forces of humanity. But after the war gone was the old menagerie and its place was the new Menagerie, the annex territory of the TA as well as one largest hubs of trading in remnant. And in in the fledgling metropolis lied a massive tower, dubbed concord tower due to standing in where once TA/Kingdom leaders sat and finally brought the American remnant war to an end.

Currently, the tower was filled with abuzz as reporters, politicians, & business representatives were currently waiting for the TA representative to arrive. The reason for the activity was due to the TA making a recent announcement that they would be soon making announcing something that would bring great surprise to remnant as well as claim that it would bring forth a new industry as well. As an result multiple groups were now waiting for the TA representatives to finally reveal what they were so giddy about.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

As the last few minutes passed the doors finally opened to reveal the TA representatives, standing in the front of the group was the current governor of Menagerie Sienna Khan, a dark skinned female tiger Faunus with raven colored hair and piercing yellow eyes. Standing next to her was the previous governor , Ghira belladonna, a light skinned male cat Faunus with a large and imposing figure. Next to him were a few humans.

After a few minutes of setting down Sienna Khan rose from her seat as multiple eyes & cameras locked onto her as she addressed the crowd in front of her.

"My fellow Faunus & humans, you are all here today to hear about an announcement that my government would like to make. But, before I announce it there is a single question that I would like to ask to all of you, … what is one the things that has entranced man since the beginning."

Silence composed the room for a few moments before she spoke up again. "When man first rose from the world what did his eyes saw when they opened for the first time. They saw the night sky, they saw the stars, the moon and so much more. It is from this moment that civilization was entranced by the mystic nature of the night sky and what was beyond it. Ever since than mankind has progressed greatly and has made significant strides even to the point where some claim that we now have a true understanding of the sky and beyond. While what they say does have some merit it is not all true thou. For there is still one frontier that we have yet to explore and have only dreamed about as shown in our literature/entertainment. That frontier is space" declared Khan.

"For while we may claim to understand our planet no nation could claim to understand the dark unknown that is space. But I say that time is over, for today marks a new day for civilization. Today the TA announces that it shall allow our domestic space industry to expand into the global market. And to prove that we not just boasting I ask of all of you to turn your attention to the screen behind me" finished Khan.

The room began to dim as a large screen began to climb down behind the TA representatives. As the screen slowly came to a halt it immediately turned on to reveal what was simply looked like a massive clearing.

For while nothing happened until suddenly the center of clearing began to open as a large rocket began rise from the hole.

Minute passed as the rocket's engines began to warm up. As time passed the engines began to heat up as chunks of ice began to fall off the space craft as plumes of smoke began to bellow out of the thrusters.

After what felt like an eternity the engines roared into action as the internal speakers of the screen activated, flooding the room with sound of rockets roaring into action as it began to slowly lift off. The space craft began to lift off as minutes later the space craft soon disappeared from the land based cameras as the screen turned off and lights came back to the room.

"The space craft shall arrive at remnant's moon in approximately 2-3 days from now …" explained Sienna as her face morphed into a smirk "… So, any questions" asked Sienna as a flood of hands & question quickly dominated the floor.

* * *

 **three days later**

After the TA's announcement the whole of remnant was soon sent into a frenzy as many speculated if what the TA showed was true or not. Some argued that even if it was true than society stilled needed to learn about the effects of space while others argued that the TA most likely already had the knowledge beforehand.

To the kingdoms of Mistral & Atlas this news was meet with dread as to them the TA now had new avenue to assault the kingdoms as well as tighten the chains they had around the people of remnant. Each of their respectful governments began to draw up plans for possible space agencies or for the case of Atlas an increase of funding of the already existing space agencies.

To the nations of Menagerie & Vacuo the news was meet and seen as a sign of great news. As to them the TA was in the midst of bringing forth a new revolution technology that could bring great change to their people as well as breath new hope as well.

For businessess of dozens of industries also look at this with anticipation as stock markets rose with many investors wondering how companies/businesses would incorporate the new space industry if at all. Industrials like the travel industry were already forming plans as well as were in the process of negotiating with representatives of the space industry.

While others saw this event with either horror or joy other groups/nations decided to sit on the bench for the moment and watch how this would unfold. But none could deny that if the TA could pull through with their promise than it would have a profound impact on the people of remnant.

As the nation's continue to discuss/argue with the possible ramifications all of them were currently watching from their TV/monitors the space shuttle , named New Hope -1 by the TA, slowly inch closer to its destination, the moon of remnant.

A few hours passed as the space shuttle reached the lunar orbit and slowly began to descend down to the celestial surface.

The people of remnant held their breath as they watched the shuttle slowly touched down on the lunar surface. A few minutes later a ramp came out of the shuttle as it extended onto the moon's surface. A few moments later the doors open as three people in modified power armor exit the shuttle and onto the surface of the moon, moments later a crackle could be heard before a masculine voice could be heard.

…

…

…

"For years we have been trapped, unable to leave the planet we call home, due to both limitations of dust and current technology … but today that is over. Today marks a new era not just for my people but for all of civilization. In the wise words of my predecessor, Neil Armstrong. This is one small step for man but one giant leap for mankind."

As the lead astronaut finished his declaration the astronaut to his right handed him a brief case, in it was the flag of the TA. The head astronaut grabbed it and slammed it into the ground.

* * *

 **2 weeks later/Atlas Academy/Ironwood's Office**

"Professor Ironwood, the delegate from the mistral embassy is here to see you now" said Winter Schnee.

"Bring her in Schnee" replied Ironwood as Winter gave a salute before leaving Ironwood's office.

Once Winter had left his office Ironwood let out a tired sigh as he turned his chair to view the beautiful mountains that surrounded the academy. As Ironwood admired the scenery before him he began to think back to the last, to put it lightly, hectic 2 weeks.

Ever since the TA had landed on the moon citizens form their respective kingdoms have demanding the creation of their own national space agency or for Atlas special case a lager funding. What most people don't remember is that a few decades ago their was once a great interest in space which resulted in a movement for a national space agency. In response the kingdoms had created their own space agencies to show to the people that they two where interested in the prospect of space, but once people learned that dust could not work in space interest quickly evaporated, resulting in most kingdoms simply dissolving their space agencies expect Atlas. Instead the Atlas council decided to slash funding and simultaneously allocate most of its human resources to other promising divisions

But once the moon landing event happened the council began to feel the pressure from their people to increase the funding for the Atlas space agency (ASA for short), but there were a few problems to that. One of the biggest problems is that the ASA is severely understaffed, there were only a dozen actual employees working there before the moon landing event. Which in turn feeds into the second problem, the ASA had a very limited experience of safely launching rockets into space. Previous rockets used small dust powered engines to launch it into the atmosphere. And lastly, the ASA would need to develop the necessary infrastructure for future space missions which would no doubt take many years to complete.

However, there was some good news. The after years of research the men & women in R&D have finally been able to create multiple alternative fuels to replace dust as wells as new fuels for rockets. Another tidbit was that the ASA already had the plans for the infrastructure and from briefing the general had with the engineer crops, with a bit of updating and tweaking the plans could work. Finally, there was also the recent surge of young minds banging on the ASA's door wishing to join the agency as well as other scientist from different division requesting to move to the ASA.

Overall, it will be a steep challenge for Atlas but with the surge of support from the people as well as new found commitment from the council, Ironwood had no doubt that Atlas will place one of their own people on the moon.

But even with this musing the general could not help to also think back to the political ramifications of the moon landing event. One the groups to be affected were the Faunus, specifically the Faunus who supported the TA during the war. Once the people learned that the astronaut that gave the speech was a Faunus nation pride rose among TA Faunus which in turn strength the bond between the TA and Faunus. Not only that but Faunus immigration to the TA also surge as well.

Another problem was unrestricted use of space, so in a rare event of unity the four kingdoms came together and were able bring the TA the meeting table to discuss the about the use of space. As for the location of talks it was decided that Vale shall host the event as it was considered the most neutral of four kingdoms.

The meeting themselves would start in a 1 week form now giving the other nations time to formulate a strategy.

Before Ironwood could muse anymore a knock form his door alerted him that the Mistral was here.

"General Ironwood, I believe that you called me here to discuss about something" asked the ambassador as she entered the room.

"That I did, please do come and sit down, let me get us some refreshments" replied Ironwood as he motioned the ambassador to take a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about anyway General" asked the ambassador. "What else the, the TA of course" replied James, earning a groan form the ambassador.

"look, I'll tell what I told the other councilors, yes Mistral is recreating its space agency. But, currently were still in the process of drawing out the plans for said agency as well as we have yet finalized a budget" replied the ambassador with a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh no, I wasn't talking about that. What I wanted to talk was about our current trade agreements was well as discuss some recent news" replied James.

"Oh? And what would you like to talk about than" asked the ambassador. "I recently heard that your government had recently discovered at least half a dozen new dust deposits" said James as he brought out his scroll onto the table and tapped it a few times to show a map of Anima as well as the location of said deposits.

"Hmm, you aren't wrong General, but I do hope you aren't forgetting that these new deposits are currently located near the edges of Mistral's territory where our forces are the weakest. The area itself is a cesspit of Grimm & bandits mind you" replied the ambassador.

"Oh, I'm aware of the problem ma'am. That is why I'm soon going to bringing up a new bill that will essentially allow Atlas to loan a portion of its own military over to Mistral to help in the protect and creation of those deposits. In return Mistral will allow Atlas to take a portion of resources form said deposits" offered Ironwood.

…

"That's quite the plan there General and, how much to you mean by portion" asked the ambassador after a taking a few moments to digest the information.

"To an extent it is but I'm quite confident it will pass, but for the portion part oh no more than 40%. What I'm more curious is whether Mistral will accept the proposal "replied Ironwood.

"Hmm, while I can't say for certain for all the members I'm rather certain that at least a few will be interested in the proposal … if it's not too much trouble would it be possible for you to send me a copy of the bill and send it to the Mistral council" offered the ambassador.

"That will be acceptable, I'll for word you a reply in a few moments" replied Ironwood, getting a nod form the ambassador as she proceeded to leave the general's office.

…

…

…

A few minutes later as ironwood was about to send his proposal to the ambassador his scroll began to vibrate as he picked it up and turned it on.

"General Ironwood speaking, who & what is it" demanded Ironwood.

"Specialist Redcliff, leader of squad 2B form the specialist corps Sir. Sir I don't know how else to say it but … research facility P-2 has been infliatraed and all faculty members are dead sir."

* * *

 **And that is a cut people, so yeah, like I said before I'm not dead yet people just been … preoccupied by schoolwork and laziness but anyway, I do believe it's time for some good old Doctor Oobleck time.**

 **Doctor Oobleck time**

Thank you, very much mysterious voice, in the sky" said Doctor Oobleck as he turned his attention back to the viewers. "Now I do hope you are ready for some history lesson dear viewers, ~ahem~ Miss Ruby is may" said Oobleck as ruby quickly appeared as she began draw todays lesson.

 **COMBAT DRONES**

"Today's lessons will be focusing on the different types of combat drones employed by the TA and kingdoms for today" said Oobleck.

The professor turned to the chalkboard behind before quickly drawing up large drone with a lower body that resembled that of a spider and upper portion had a more humanoid look.

"This drone here is the Mk III spider droid, created as heavy support unit for soldiers. The droid is powered by twin heavy duty dust engines, the drone also possesses four cannons, one on the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders. Each cannon can fire independently, but they can merge to form one large cannon which produce and fire much stronger salvos" explained Ruby.

"Don't forget about the armor" added Oobleck.

"Oh yeah … hmm, darn can't seem to remember the exact details but I do remember that Mk III spider droid had a standard composite armor. Oh, also the drone could also come in a different variant where it can be driven mech" replied Ruby.

"Quite correct Miss Rose, but I do believe we should head to the next droid" said Oobleck as he erased the drawing before replacing it with a droid that had a more humanoid look than the previous one.

"This here Atlesian Knight-130 otherwise known as the AK-130. Created as a joint project between the Schnee dust company and core robotics*, these combat droids come in a metallic dark-gray color, with red highlights on certain parts of its body, particularly its "face" and chest plate. Unlike the Mk III spider droid these droids have a bipedal design.

Combat wise the AK-130 are able to change their hands into revolving automatic weapons or alternatively, into large curved, wrist-mounted blades, fighting with both in a dual-wielding style. The AK-130 primary armor is steel based and is based around the torso where its heavy-duty dust engine is placed, the droid does have some plating around it limbs but not much mind you. The droid does come with an improved AI compared to previous models, as it is able to communicate, strategize, and speak to a limited extent.

The AK-130 are primarily designed around the notion of quantity over quality as there design allows them to be produced quickly and cheaply. The AK-130 are usually deployed to high Grimm areas, standard Atlas strategy is sending large quantities of 130's to designated sites to clear the surround area before sending in soldiers/hunters" explained Oobleck before he took a quick peak at his watch.

"Hmm, seems that we are short of time today. So we shall end it today for now, many apologizes but I do promise you that next time we will continue where we left off as well as get into the the TA robots next time. Good day everyone" said Oobleck before shutting the camera.

* * *

Core robotics = one of the leading robotics in remnant with Robco being one the few companies that can rival its power and influence. Core robotics are considered by many as the creators of Atlesian Knight line even though the SDC did partake the creation of the model. Rumors suggest the company is currently in the works of creating an even superior model with support from the Atlas council.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Eastern Northern Tip of Vale**

 **12:00AM**

The sky was an inky black as the moon's light was blocked by the recent cloudy weather.

In the skies of Vytal were four lone vertibirds the could be seen cruising through the skies as moments later three of the aircrafts began to slowly descend downwards until finally landing unto the ground.

The doors of the aircraft slowly opened as over two dozen soldiers in a mix of stealth suits and advanced power armor poured out of the craft. Finally coming out of the vertibird was Adam Taurus, one of the CIA's top agents. A tall male bull faunus with bright red hair and a grimm mask over his face.

"Alright everyone, listen up" commanded Adam as the soldiers turned their attention to him. "Intelligence is saying that the Atlasieans are working on a new line of superior atlas knights. We have confirmation that there is indeed a base a few miles from here working on these prototypes."

Adam slightly pulled down his shelve as he quickly checked the time before re-addressing his men. "In a half hour our boys in the sky are going to be giving the research base a little taste of an EMP. When that hits the base's, communications are going to be off for at least an hour" explained Adam.

"Before than all of us are going to be split into 5 teams of 4." Adam then proceeded to point to the three squads of power armored soldiers "You three will be getting the attention of the base's security, giving the stealth team the necessary time to infiltrate the base" said Adam as he turned around the stealth team. "Your squad's objective is to infiltrate the base while attention is focused on the heavy squads, while in the base you are to acquire all research in the new knights as well as _persuade_ the researchers to come with us."

"As for me I'll be going with the infiltration team" added Adam, "Now if that's all then let's get going people" hollered Adam as he and his men headed towards the base.

* * *

 **20 minutes later, near research base**

Cutting down the last of the shrubbery Adam and the stealth team entered a rather large clearing in the surrounding forest.

"So, this is where the emergency exit must be" mused Adam as he turned back to his men "Fan out and find the emergency exit location" ordered Adam. The teams spread themselves out as they searched for the entrance of the emergency exit that would lead them straight into the base.

After a few minutes a feminine voice rang out as Adam turned to the source. "Sir, I think I found the entrance" said the agent. Adam quickly reached to the agent's location as he observed what the agent had found.

And indeed it was, hidden under a slightly elevated sheet of grass was the emergency exit to the research base. However, it seemed that entrance was locked, luckily that had come prepared.

Adam motioned one of the agents forward. Kneeling down the agent took a quick look at the lock before getting to work.

"Electronic lock huh" muttered the agent as he dug into the suits hidden pockets, pulling out all the necessary equipment to break the lock. Dismantling the locks casing the agent quickly got to work on unlocking the lock.

Minutes passed before a small click could be heard as the locks color changed from a red to a green. "There, that should trick security that lock hasn't been opened" said the agent as he opened the hatch. Adam and the rest of the agents entered the exit, making their way through the tunnels before reaching another door.

Adam motioned the soldiers to halt before motioning two of the them to take to the sides of the door. Taking a look at his watch Adam brought one of his hands up as he slowly retracted each finger slowly.

"… 5 …"

"… 4 …"

"… 3 …"

"… 2 …"

"… 1 …"

The lights in the tunnel began to flicker before turning off, seconds later the lights came back on but this time in a dull red color. As the lights had returned moments later the ground began to shake.

Adam motioned the men to open the door. Slowly opening the doors one the agents peered through the opening while holding a 12.7mm pistol in one hand. Seeing no one in the vicinity the agent motioned that room was in the clear.

Giving a nod Adam turned to the rest of the men as he motioned them to activate their suits. The faunus watched in fascination as his men in an instant disappeared from his eyes, the only noticeable thing was the slight shimmering coming from the edges of the suit.

"Alright everyone get in" ordered Adam as second later the rest of Adams men poured through the door. "Alright, stealth team 1, you will be going as red team and stealth team 2 will blue team, and remember to use your pip-boy's communication line, got it" said Adam.

"Sir yes sir" replied the agents.

"Good, now let's head out people" order Adam as he and the teams quickly split apart, each with their own adjective.

* * *

 **Minutes later with red team**

"Slow down everyone, we're coming near an intersection" ordered red-1. Red team quickly came to a crawl as they reached the intersection, there were three ways to go, left, right, and the last was through the metal door in the front.

"Red-2, Red-3, go check the left and right side, Red-4, check those windows near the door" ordered Red-1.

...

"Nothing in my sight Sir" replied Red-2.

...

"Me neither" Red-3.

...

"What about you Red-4" asked Red-1.

"Yeah, I got something, looks like a couple of scientist are doing something" replied Red-4.

"Any soldiers" asked Red-1.

"Three, standard Atlassian gear … looks like there aren't any droids either Sir" answered Red-4.

"Hmm … Red-2, Red-3, take the other side of the door, on my mark were going to breach the door" replied Red-1 as he went towards Red-4.

Once everyone was in place red-1 brought his hand up, slowly he began to retract each finger before retracting the last finger.

Red-2 opened the door as red-1 and red-3 quickly entered the room with red-4 trailing behind them. The guards turned around and barely had time to raise their weapons.

Red-1 unloaded three rounds into one of the guard's head, the first two shots were absorbed by the guard's helmet before the last one broke through and pierced through the guard's skull, ending his life quickly.

Red-3 went into a crouch as she fired a few rounds at the second guard, the first shot missed while the other two slammed into the guard's neck and lower jaw.

Red-4 loaded almost a half of his rounds into the third guard's chest as the armor absorbed the first three rounds before the last round pierced the heart.

Once the guards were dead red-2 entered as he unslung his tactical shotgun and shut the door closed.

As for the scientist, who just moments ago were in the process of packing up their equipment, who witnessed their protection fall to ground with bullet holes littered throughout their body and with nobody else in sight began to panic. One of them quickly emptied their stomachs from the mere sight.

But before they could panic anymore the scientist a ripple forming in the air as man wearing odd armor appeared right before their eyes, holding a gun near their heads as well.

"Shut it, make one sound and I unload a bullet into your brain" growled red-1 as he deactivated his stealth suit. That quickly quieted the scientist as they looked at red-1 with fear in their eyes but none of them dared to make a single noise.

"Good, now why don't you tell me about what you were doing" asked Red-1.

"W-We were just assistant r-r-researchers, we were just finishing packing up the last of your research data" explained the head of the group.

"I see, so then where would the head scientists be" asked red-1

"I-I guess in the right wing if I had to say" answered the assistant.

"Hmm, if that's the case than thank you very much for your cooperation than" thanked red-1.

"S-So now w—" asked the assistant before a bullet hole formed on his forehead, as well as the rest of the group in quick succession.

"That's what happens next" replied red-1 to the corpse as put the smoking gun away and turned to red-3. "Grab the data" ordered red-1 as he kneeled down and searched the corpse for anything useful.

Red-3 gave a quick nod as she went to work on finding any relevant data on the new knights. After a few minutes of searching she found a few hard drives filled with early preliminary data on the new knights thou nothing else sadly.

"Sorry boss, but this all I could get, I bet the good stuff must be with the scientist" said Red-3. "Your probably right Red-3" responded red-1 as both of them followed red-4 and red-2.

* * *

 **With blue team**

"Get down" roared Adam as he tackled the agent next to him away from where they were standing moments ago as multiple bullets slammed onto the floor.

The two quickly scrambled themselves up as they saw the rest of their team fighting a group of huntsmen, and by judging their attire it seemed that they were mercenaries. The agent barely had time to unsling his laser rifle before one of the huntsmen charged straight at them.

Adam brought his blade up in time to block the incoming axe, the two aura users locked eyes as both struggled for dominance against the other. As Adam felt his strength slowly began to wane he heard the joyous sound of the hunters scream as crimson beams slammed into the hunter's side, bypassing his aura completely and burning into his skin. The hunter briefly staggered, giving Adam enough time ram his sheath up to the hunter's lower jaw before unloading multiple consecutive shots, easily tearing his head from the rest of his body.

The two heard a scream of horror following shortly after, moments later a hail of bullets zoomed past the air and straight towards Adam and the agent. Adam barely had time before using his body to temporally shield the agent, giving him the necessary time to get into cover. Adam soon followed short as he fired a few rounds to where the gunner was forcing the hunter to take cover as the bullets slammed near her.

"You two …" shouted Adam, over the gunfire, to the rest of the agents covering behind some nearby desk "… flashbangs, now."

One the agents dug into his pocket before pulling out a small cylinder object no smaller the palm of his hand, pulling the pin on the top the agent quickly threw the flashbang to where the hunters were hold up. A moment or two passed before a bright light could be seen momentary as well as a loud bang and a few curses from the hunters.

The agents got up as they unleashed multiple rounds to the hunters. Two of them quickly died as most of their upper chest and above were completely vaporized. The last was shot in the legs, soon the hunter's legs were almost covered in charred skin and burn marks. The huntress desperately crawled away before a sickening *SLEPUCH* was heard as the huntress turned around to see a crimson blade sticking out of her back, a moment or two later the last thing she could see was the rest of the mysterious soldiers stare down on her before darkness enveloped her vision.

…

…

"Status report" ordered Adam as he turned to the rest of his men. One of the agents went up to him before speaking, "Sir, lucky our casualties were kept to a minimum besides a few slashes and tears from bullets a few stimpacks should fix us up. As for our suits, they seem to be functioning and are still usable" answered the agent.

"Hmm, blue-2 and blue-3, take point where the hunters last came, make sure none can surprise us. As for the two of you, take a stimpack and get yourself back to better shape, after that we will continue on. As for me, I'm going to see how red team is doing" said Adam as he brought his pip-boy out.

Adam quickly contacted red team, as he did the speakers quickly gave out radio static before the sound of gunshots could be heard as well as the occasional curse word there and there. Moments later the sound of someone could be heard.

"Is there something you need" grunted out red-1 as he let out a cruse moments later.

"You seem be having a interesting time" commented Adam as another explosion went off.

"You can say that Sir, also were getting near where the scientist are be held" replied Red-1.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE OF THE RESEARCH BASE**

* * *

Sargent Amaranth was a simple man, he born and raised from Atlas, he didn't ask much in life. Becoming a soldier wasn't his first choice but after having a bad run with trying to find jobs and needing to pay his family it quickly became the only choice available. His squad and few others were stationed to research outpost for few months as tensions raised between atlas and the TA.

Their assignment was to guard a group of researchers using the nearby field to test some kind of new droid or at least that's what he had heard from rumors. At least that would explain why there some huntsmen around the area.

Life at the outpost was dull for most of the time with those few moments of panic when large grimm group attempted to swarm the outpost being the only outlier. So when the sound of explosions and subsequent gun fire burst out of nowhere while he was sleeping definitely shocked him.

Amaranth barely had time to done his armor a explosion went off near the barracks, shattering the windows as the pieces rained upon him. Hastily grabbing his rifle Amaranth barely got out of the barracks as he froze for the briefest of moments as he let a gasp.

The main doors to the outpost were blown open with only remains being the scattered burning pieces of oak. Near the doors where the burnt corpses of squad 3, Amaranth mustered his willpower as he refused to let out tears to the fallen friends at the moment.

But what horrified him the most was who was pouring through the door, clad in ceramic plates and mechanized motors stood one of the worst things any soldier could face … power armored soldiers.

Nicknamed by many veterans of the war as the walking tank a power armored soldier was one of the worst things to face, unless you were equipped to specifically deal with them. Those walking metal monsters could take entire clips and yet still be able to function even through that, but what made them dangerous was the weapons they brought. Those suits could carry weapons that should be mounted on armored vehicles and give the user the ability to use them.

Will Atlas did research into power armor the main problem stopping any real development was simple … the battery. Current power required a large amount of power to work and to able to store it for a long time was absolutely critical. The TA have not only produced a battery to meet the energy requirements of the armor but also created one that could last days upon days.

But Amaranth's musing could not last as it seemed that one of the armored soldiers turned its attention towards him, barely having time he threw himself unto some nearby cover as the soldier pulled the trigger on his laser rifle as a crimson beam flew through the sky and onto where the Amaranth once stood.

Bringing his rifle upward, two times did he pull the trigger as two bullets burst from the barrel as they zoomed and impacted against the power armor plates. Sparks formed as the bullets impacted the armor, the soldier inside buckled slightly from the force.

Capitalizing on the moment he pulled on the grenades he nabbed from the barracks before pulling the pin off and throwing it towards the soldier. A few seconds later a loud explosion rang.

Amaranth dared not to leave is place out of fear of being seen and shot by the other power armor soldiers. Amaranth waited for a few moments before slightly tilting his head for a brief second … no one shot it.

Slowly Amaranth reared his head out of his cover to check his surroundings

…

…

Red was the last thing the Atlesian soldier saw as a crimson beam crashed into his face, melting the flesh the bone, rendering the head into a pile of hot glowing grey goop.

"F-Fuck you" whispered the power armored soldier as he laid on ground as his armor began injecting stimpacks into his body, halting the bleeding as well as numbing the pain to point that the soldier could get begin to get up.

While this was happening all around the base the rest of the Adam's men were clearing out the rest of the remaining soldiers. The Atlesian soldiers were simply unprepared to face the overwhelming force the TA brought, however that did not mean they didn't put up a fight, almost an eighth of the TA forces were lost during the firefight.

After almost an hour the last remains of the Atlas forces were finally exterminated, just minutes after that that Adam and the rest of the infiltration team appeared out of the underground section of the base as they towed with them a small group of scientists who looked quite fearful with their current situation.

Most of them dared to speak out against their current invaders, but that did not mean that more than few of them emptied their stomachs from the sight of the remains of their previously defenders.

Adam wrinkled his nose in disgust from the sight of the scientist as he brought out his pip-boy to contact their transports.

"Oh God, why are they doing this what do they hope to achieve" whispered one of the scientist.

"Ssshh, quiet, do want them to shoot us" replied the other scientist as he tried to quiet his associate.

"Oh? And why would they, I doubt they kill us after what they just went through to get us" hissed back the scientist.. As the scientist was about to continue speaking one of the soldiers looked over to the two scientist, "Oi, shut you mouths there" demanded the soldier.

"Or What" demanded the scientist as he ignored his co-workers attempts to stop him.

"Hmph, looks like we got a tough guy here" said the soldier as he looked down at scientist. "Butter learn to close that mouth of yours or I will."

"You don't scare me, you won't kill me or any of us" replied the scientist as he glared at the armored soldier.

Instead of responding the soldier turned to face Adam, who was looking at the scene with minor curiosity. "Sir" asked the soldier as he looked for his commander's response. Adam looked at the soldier for a few moments before slightly dipping his head in allowance.

The soldier looked backed at the scientist who was still waiting to see what he do, before the scientist could open his mouth a laser pistol was whipped to the scientist's head before a crimson beam burst through the skull, easily melting the entire head into a pile of red glowing goop … no one dared to speak.

…

…

…

"I now hope you understand your current predicament …" spoke Adam as he stared at the rest of the horrified scientist "... if you try to do something similar to what your deceased friend did than what you just saw will happen to you as well, however, if you cooperate and refrain from rebelling you and your loved ones will not come to any harm" explained Adam as the roar of engines could be heard as the teams vertibirds descended from the skies.

"Now, shall we" said Adam as he motioned the rest of scientist to go in first. Minutes passed as the last of the scientist entered the aircraft and the rest of soldiers strapped themselves in as well, leaving only Adam and a few others still outside.

"Set the beacon, I want no possible evidence that we were here" ordered Adam to remaining soldiers as he entered the craft. The soldiers pulled out a diamond shape device that glowed a dark rust orange color, firmly placing it on the ground one of the soldiers flicked the switch on top before boarding the last of the vertibirds just as it began to lift off.

As the aircrafts ascended into the air and back to hidden CIA bases a harsh howl was heard as those who dared to look back at the outpost could see dozens of beowulf's pour inward, as drawn there be some force.

Such a sight could not be seen forever as eventually the clouds began to block any sight as they disappeared into the night sky.

 **END**

 **Well, I'm not dead if that's what you guys are wondering. Sorry for such a delay while I could easily come up with some kind of excuse the truth is simply a mix of writer's block, sheer laziness, and addiction to electronics.**

 **But enough of that stuff, as for the next chapter of cloth and scythe will be next with (hopefully) the next chapter of my other story chapter one (check it out if you have time).**

 **Now off to Doctor Oobleck class time with his assistant Ruby Rose.**

* * *

Thank you, very much mysterious voice, in the sky" said Doctor Oobleck as he turned his attention back to the viewers. "Now I do hope you are ready to continue where we left off dear viewers, ~ahem~ Miss Ruby is may" said Oobleck as ruby quickly appeared as she began draw today's lesson.

 **COMBAT DRONES PART 2**

"For today class we will now be discussing about the TA's own combat drones" explained Oobleck as he grabbed a piece of chalk and quickly drew a humanoid drone that resembled that of a female figure.

"This here is the assaultron, created by RobCo before the great war and sold to pre-American army. Now while at first glance these assaultrons may resembled that of the Atlesian Knight-130 created by core robotics they are not" explained Oobleck.

"Why not, they seem pretty or at least closely related to the AK-130" asked Ruby.

"True, at first glance they do, but in combat they function much differently" replied Oobleck. "One of key differences between these two is how they react to enemies, an AK-130 would try to keep some distance between itself and an enemy and would only go into close combat if it is fighting an aura user or if quaintly is on its side."

"An assaultron on the other hand would automatically try to close the distance between it and its prey. In close combat most non-aura user would be in an incredibly deadly situation as the assaultron are designed with speed and agility far greater than that of average humans and faunus. Not only that but the hands of an assaultron have in-built combat claws that can easily tear through exposed flesh with ease" explained Oobleck.

"But should an assaultron not be able to close the distance between its target than the assaultron would use its head laser, a powerful laser that can blast through most types of body armor available at great distances. However, the laser does have disadvantages such as a long charge up as well as an electric glow that can be easily seen when it charges up." Said Oobleck.

"~shudders~ Yikes, I hope don't have to fight that anytime soon" said Ruby to herself.

"Trust me Miss Rose, you wouldn't … if you have the chance, avoid them" advised Oobleck as began to draw the next drone.

"You umm have personal experience of something" asked Ruby to the professor.

"… Let's just say that a long time ago I had the unfortunate chance of encountering one" replied Oobleck as he finished the drawing.

"Now, let's get ourselves back on track shall we" said Oobleck as he showed the next drone to the viewers. This drone had a large bulky upper torso that heavily armored and three legs with each a wheel instead of feet.

"Now this drone here is the sentry bot, created before the great war with the express purpose of participating in the heaviest of firefights during combat. As you can see the sentry bot armor is made up of multiple layers of anti-ballistic armor. However, this is not the same throughout all models as depending on their variant some may have more or less layers" explained Oobleck.

"Wow, do you know the different layers among their variants" asked Ruby. "Sorry to disappoint Miss Rose but that knowledge is strictly kept close to the TA military" apologized Oobleck.

…

"Though I have to ask Miss Rose, what do you think the sentry bots carry, judging by their purpose and design" asked Oobleck.

"Oh, umm …" replied Ruby as she took a closer look the sentry bot picture "… Hmm, if I had to guess … definitely some of kind of heavy weapon. Most likely a minigun on one of the arms to keep enemies from getting to near, after that the bot would most likely need a long-range weapon … I'm thinking of laser weapon of something close to that" explained Ruby.

"Well, you are almost right Miss Rose, indeed the sentry bot usually carry a minigun on one of their arms at all time. On their other arm they carry a rocket launcher to long range targets as well as deal with large crowds of enemies if the situation arises" answered Oobleck.

"Really, I can see why they would but wouldn't it be better some kind of laser weapon instead, those weapons have far greater range as well as being harder to block than normal kinetic weapons. I pretty sure their frames could handle a shoulder mounted weapon like a grenade launcher." argued Ruby.

"Hmm, that is a possibility there Miss Rose and one I wonder if members of the TA might take" mused Oobleck as he took a quick look at his watch.

…

"It seems were almost out of time Miss Rose" said Oobleck before he turned to the camera. "Well I guess this all for today than class, next class we will finish up the last of the combat drones in the TA before moving to our next subject … Synths" said Oobleck as the camera turned off and everything faded into black.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Robot or other speaking**

" _ **Hi": Robot or other thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Besides a few corpses that could be recovered, most of personal and equipment were destroyed by the Grimm" answered Redcliff as he waited for the general's response.

"Hmm, and you say that there was no evidence" asked Ironwood.

"I would say the TA would be the ones responsible but due to the rise of bandit activity around the globe as well as said bandits seemed to be coming in contact with more modern military equipment I find it will be hard to blame them for it" replied Redcliff.

"While I did not ask for your opinion I do see what you are saying specialist" said Ironwood as he leaned back on his chair. Indeed, in the recent years there has been a spike on the amount of bandits around remnant but to say that these bandits have gotten their hands on modern military tech is a bit over exaggerated, most the tech these new bandits seem to have are supposedly post WW-2 tech.

"Continue your search, specialist, when you have something inform me" order ironwood. Redcliff gave a curt nod before ending the call.

As the call ended ironwood leaned back in his chair as his shoulders sagged showing a weary side of the general.

This wasn't the first time ironwood felt very tired but ever since he became general, after the war, it seemed like the world wanted to constantly throw more problems at his face.

"Looks like we need to increase our patrols near Vale again" muttered ironwood to himself as he thought over what redcliff said.

While what the specialist said does have merit, without any solid evidence such accusations to the TA would only strain the already tense relationship they have. And while the general was many things going to war with the TA is the last thing he wants to do. Such a war could cause ruin to not only the two nation's but for all of remnant.

" _Or worse, they think about using a nuke"_ thought ironwood as a shiver run up his spine. A nuke, once a word that was barely heard of was now one that brought fear and worry to those who heard it. A weapon that could destroy a kingdom in a single instant would naturally bring such emotions out.

While such a weapon could be extremely useful against the endless hordes of Grimm the kingdoms face daily the potential for said weapons to used against each other were even greater, just look at the TA if one wanted an example.

Taking a deep breath ironwood calmed himself down as he looked through his offices window, down to where multiple hunters-in-training we're currently running through basic combat stances.

A bit of respect wormed its way into ironwood's heart at sight. Seeing many young men/women training to one day risk their lives to protect the innocent. But only for the mood to become bitter as memories from the recent council meeting resurfaced.

A few members have once again voice the question of whether hunters were worth the cost they required. Hunters were not cheap things, it requires years and thousands of lien just to produce one. It takes a lifetime to create a truly formidable Hunter.

But ever since the war and the witness of handheld laser/plasma weapons some have once again question their value. In theory a single soldier equipped with a laser/plasma gun could kill a huntsman who spent years honing their skills with a good shot.

They also argued that money spent on the huntsman program could be spent on more important things like military, infrastructure, welfare etc…

However, the main problem to their plan is that atlas is somehow able to acquire the technology to produce laser/plasma. The TA is quite notorious for their ability to keep the secret of laser/plasma technology to themselves for all this time. Atlas had sent many spies to there territory but coupled with the fact the TA are quite isolationist as well the production facilities themselves are kept in the mainland have made it next to impossible.

Not only that but even if they did somehow acquire the tech it will still take time to actually produce the actual weapon, and even than ironwood doubted that they could give one to every soldier, heck not even the TA has been able to do that.

Before ironwood could continue his train of thought the sound of his door opening broke through. Turning his head he soon realized who was there.

Clad in a white uniform similar to his was a female human, with black hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, pricing emerald eyes, and a smug smirk etched on her face. It was none other that Alice Frost, head of the atlas office of intelligence or A.O.I for short.

"Director, what an unhappy surprise" said James in a dull tone. It wasn't a secret that the general of the land forces did not like the director of the A.O.I. The reason so was the acts the director authorized during the war, some of which would have placed her in a military tribunal had it been in peace times.

"Oh come now Jimmy, there's need that kind of tone. Can't a good friend come to visit you time to time" cheerfully replied Alice.

James gave Alice a leveled stare,"What do want director, we both know you that you would never come here unless it was a matter of national security.

"Geez, ruin the mood will yea" muttered Alice as she took a seat. "Fine, if you want to be serious than so be."

...

"What do think of the grimm problem in vale" asked Alice.

"What about the situation director" asked James with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"You know what I said" answered Alice.

...

"Hmm … its a little worrying but I doubt it's something that is anything to severe" answered Ironwood.

"Well I concur Ironwood …" replied Alice as her voice became colder "... I have evidence that Vale may be in great danger general."

"Oh? And how so director" asked Ironwood curious with what the intelligence director has to offer. For had this come from anyone of lower rank he would have kicked them out.

Instead of answering Alice pulled into her coats pockets pulling out a small book as she placed near Ironwood with saying one word "read".

Ironwood gave the director an odd look as he pulled the book open, as Ironwood he say that the book was filled with military reports but old ones, there where even a few that almost dated back before the great war. Confusion filled his mind as he read the book not seeing the directors reasoning.

However, as he continued to read the reports a … pattern began to show, at first the general did not see as he thought that these reports where about an odd spike in grimm activity. But from his own personal knowledge as well as the dates of there reports there was something else, for all these reports of unexpected grimm activity it would be months later that said civilization would disappear. Of course not all civilizations followed this pattern but a few did as Ironwood placed the book.

...

"So you know see what I'm trying to say now general" said Alice.

"Hmm … what you bring up director is something to look over but I want to ask something" said ironwood as he looked Alice in the eye "why do you believe that this would happen to Vale of all places, both the TA and our own fleets are around Vale."

"Hmph, please, you can barely call that a fleet general, if the Grimm actually committed than that fleet would have been a pile of scrap by now. To answer the second question, I honestly don't know if it will happen to Vale but it doesn't hurt to come prepared, think what would happen if it did happen and the repercussions."

"First the economics, if Vale, one of the few bastions of civilization, were to fall than we will see a global recession at best and depression at worse. The markets will plummet as global trade will come to a near standstill. Business may go bankrupt or become incredibly weakened as a major consumer base is destroyed which in turn means layoffs in numbers not seen before and how will these workers react general?"

"Second, the international level, if Vale were to fall than think how the international community will react. People are going to point fingers general and who do you think will get the blame? With our's and the TA's fleets around Vale people will blame them for the fall of Vale and I don't think I need to say that neither the TA or atlas will take it lightly. There going to throw the blame at each other and it doesn't take much for war to start and I think we both know that a war is the last thing we need."

"Finally, the sheer logistics. If Vale were to ever fall where would all the citizens go? Patch may be a good idea at first but with the possible amount of refugees that would pour in it wouldn't be long till not even Patch can house all of them, which means we and the other kingdoms have to. The TA would definitely not allow them in America not with their isolationist tendencies towards the landmass and I can't be sure that Menagerie would either, Vale doesn't exactly have the best faunus relations out there so I doubt many would be accepted, a few probably would if I had to guest."

"That means the rest of the three kingdoms will have to bear the burden. Vacuo might not get much in refugees due to both its location, limited resources, and stance with the TA. Mistral and Atlas would probably take the rest, the sheer negatively they would bring will mean a spike in Grimm activity as well as our forces would need to be spread out further to compensate. And don't let me get started with food and other basic necessities." Finished Alice as she took a deep breath now waiting for the generals response.

Ironwood curled his fingers together as his mind was in deep thought from what the director explained. While such an act could be possible the sheer chance was astronomically low, such an action would require years of planning as well as millions if not billions of lien to pull off only someone with the all the time on their hand … time ….

The director saw ironwood eyes widen by a bit, she placed that bit of knowledge away as she saw the general placed his hands down on his desk.

"You truly do believe something big is going to happen don't you director … I can't say I believe you, this seems so unlikely, however, I can't say that you presented has merit … I'll think on what you said." Answered ironwood.

"Good enough for me general, I didn't you expect you to believe me immediately. But to answer your question ironwood, yes, I truly believe this, even if I may be wrong the consequences are too severe to ignore." Replies the director as she left the office.

Ironwood waited after the door closed before releasing a long sigh as he sagged back on his chair. "Oum, I feel like I'm getting to old for this" muttered ironwood.

Ironwood and Ozpin always knew that the chance of an agent of Salem taking advantage of the current situation was very possible … or at least ironwood would like to believe so.

Personally, James found it hard to believe Ozpin that Salem was truly dead after the war. He doubted anyone from Atlas was part of the witch's supposed death, and there was no way it could have been the other kingdoms, Ozpin would have known if such an act was taken which meant that it must have been the TA. That did not bode well for the general or Ozpin and his group. As it opened up another can of worms in itself, does the TA know about the maidens, the relics, or oum knows what else Ozpin maybe hiding about?

Than again the the TA did recently announced about there space program, which opens up the possibility that it must have been them, but that statement brought all kinds of fear the general.

To have weapons in space itself, where no foreign weapon could ever hope to reach it as well as allow said weapon to paratically fire anywhere in the globe with no moments notice brought a shiver down the generals spine.

Under normal circumstances something would have been done when dealing with weapons in space … under normal circumstances of course. The TA would never dismantle there space weapons and would most likely ignore the kingdoms like they do with nukes. All the kingdoms, including there trading friend Vacuo have all tried to bring the TA to talks about dealing with nuclear weapons, yet each attempt has failed as the TA would never do something that could weaken there unofficial chokehold over the world.

A single order, a single order is all that is needed for for the TA to unleash their weapons upon those would try to strike against it. While Atlas could stop the TA nuclear missiles if it ever came to that, the chance of stopping a weapon or even a nuke coming from space is simply next to impossible. The destruction of anyone of the kingdoms will send the rest of the world spiraling into darkness as people, infrastructure, and communication would vanish in flash of nuclear fire, allowing the TA to roll over any remaining resistance giving them the ability to from a new world order from the ashes of millions.

It is that knowledge and understanding that allows TA to go almost unopposed as the kingdoms could pray and hope the TA never turn their weapons against them.

Of course the chance of that actually happening where surprisingly quite low and it was a few reason. The biggest reason why they wouldn't do such a thing is simple, look what happened to them, while it wasn't exactly a secret nobody from the TA would like to talk about the nuclear wasteland that they call home. One only needs to go a few miles or more from the main cities to see the vast wasteland that hasn't been terraformed yet, it was a constant reminder of the danger of nukes and the desires for that not to happen again.

Another reason was the the logistics. To actually take over AND occupied the large territory that makes up the kingdoms will would take an enormous amount of manpower that the TA neither has nor afford such, the TA themselves were still recovering from the war, they still haven't reached pre-war levels but they however, are quite close. Reports show that the TA is more focused on upgrading there soldiers who still needed much in the way of upgrades with their equipment.

The last reason was economics. If they were for some insane reason where to destroy the kingdoms the economic repercussions will be severe to put it very lightly. Most Atlas economic analyst predict if such an event were to happen the TA would suffer a depression far greater than any of the kingdoms have ever seen. Trade would stop immediately as dozens of workers would be laid off, such an action will eventually cause mass civil dissent and if that were to happen than Grimm will be right around the corner for the TA.

Overall the chance of the TA going nuclear against the kingdoms was practically next to nothing, they would rather have the hanging threat than actually do the act.

"Than again that threat, may not last for so long" whispered ironwood to himself as he pulled out a folder from his desk with words PROJECT: EQUALIZER imprinted on it.

"May oum give us mercy for what we are doing" whispered ironwood as let a small prayer.

* * *

 **Hey guys, me here again. Like i said last time I'm not dead, yet, and for reasoning it took so long …. I believe you should know by know. Anyway on a different note after this chapter I'm going to be doing some rewriting with older chapters of my other stories. Anyway, now onto Doctor Oobleck and his assistant Ruby Rose.**

* * *

"Thank you very much still mysterious voice in the sky" spoke Doctor Oobleck as he turned his attention back to the viewers. Now I do hope you are ready to continue where we left off dear viewers, ~ahem~ Miss Ruby is may" said Oobleck as ruby quickly appeared as she began draw today's lesson.

 **COMBAT DRONES PART 3**

"Today we will be finishing our discussion on combat drones before heading to our next subject" said Oobleck as he grabbed a piece of chalk and proceeded draw a small floating robot with a three digit arm on one side and a submachine gun on the other.

"This here Miss Rose and viewers is a swarmbot, a unique type of combat bot seen only a few time during the war, they were primarily used in hit & run tactics employed by TA officers during time of heavy fighting" explained Oobleck.

"Um, Pro-Doctor Oobleck, why were swarmbots not used much during the war?" asked Ruby.

"An excellent question Miss Rose, to answer you question the reason why swarmbots were not used often was primarily the cost. Swarmbots were generally equipped with light armor as they were designed for speed than defense, as result swarm bot are considered the easiest of TA combat robots to destroy."

"Now replacing a combat drone is not easy on resources no matter how much cheap materials you use to create it. Back than the TA's production capability was just starting to rise and did not have the capability to meet the demands the swarmbots needed as there were being destroyed faster than the TA could make. Because of that swarmbots were generally not used very often as the TA were more focused on quality than quantity when dealing with robots." explained Oobleck.

"Now while they weren't exactly the strongest or most durable of TA combat robots they did make up with numbers, speed and sheer ferociousness. In combat swarmbots begin with using their ranged weapons to whittle their attackers while zooming around the battlefield to avoid attacks. When they start to become low on ammo they do either of the two things, go into melee or flee."

"If they are going into melee than that usually means they have done a significant amount of damage to their enemies to the point their logic machine allows them to head into close combat. Otherwise, the swarmbots would proceed to flee and restock on munitions before coming back or their operators order them the head back" spoke Oobleck.

"Anyway, off to the next and last subject" said Oobleck as he drew the last machine.

This one resemble like that of an eye yet was also had like radio antennas sticking out of the back of it with speakers built into the front.

"What's this type of robot, looks like a scouting variant of some sort" asked Ruby.

"This here Miss Rose is an eyebot, originally designed before the great war for media and propaganda purposes it was later redesigned for long range reconnaissance."

"While eyebots are considered the weakest combat robots next to swarmbots their modular design gives them a edge when it comes to versatility. There versatility allows them to fill a number of roles, to mechanics all the way to combat nurses."

"Eyebots are equipped with either a laser pistol or a 10mm pistol for defense. They also are equipped with hover technology that allows them to traverse a vast range of terrains with incredible ease as well as avoid possible traps as well" explained Oobleck.

Oobleck took a glance at his watch as he turned back to face the viewers. "Well class, it seems that we have reached the end of this session, I hope you take good care to study up by yourself to supplement what we are learning here. Now before I end this video I understand while I did not go over all the different robot out there and I apologize for that but I wish not focus to long on a single subject as I wish to go over a wdie range of subjects as well for next class will focus on Synths afterword we will head to the kingdom of Atlas" explained Oobleck as he turned the recording off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Robot or other speaking**

" _ **Hi": Robot or other thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Loneliness was something Pyrrha Nikos was very familiar with, something that has unfortunately been with her for long time since she could remember.

Her earliest days of being lonely was when she was still a child, in the playground she used to be made fun of due to the color of her hair. Where she lived red hair, especially how bright hers was, was almost unheard of. Suffice to say she spent many days alone on the swing set.

One of the ways she would the soothe pain was watching TV, a tried and true method, especially when the Mistral Tournaments where aired. As long as she could remember she was always fascinated by the Tournament and always dreamed of one day joining. Such a dream motivated her to become to become the huntress she was now.

When she began training she threw herself straight towards it, while others may have as well she on the other hand spent every moment and time she had available increasing her strength/knowledge. It was through years of blood, sweat, and time that she got to where she was. To her peers they saw was not a hard worker but a person literally going beyond them in leaps and bounds.

Because of this many of them ended up distancing themselves away from her, unable to really relate with budding champion as her workaholic attitude pushed them away as well as their own jealousy of her skills. As a result Pyrrha had no only she could really call a friend in her early huntsmen-in-training days. Back then however, training was the way Pyrrha escaped the loneliness which ironically fed into the problem.

Fighting eventually became the new way of dealing with the loneliness when she was finally old enough to be eligible for joining the Mistral Tournament.

During her first Tournament she was just filled with nothing but excitement and joy as she was now experiencing the dream she worked for so long now. Whatever loneliness she had was washed away as the Tournament started, the cheering of the crowds, the thrill of the battle, and the adrenaline following through her veins washed it all away.

As the battle progressed and each battle became increasingly challenging from the last the victory from each battle became the sweetest nectar for the young girl. Walking the steps towards the grand prize, holding the first place prize reward and bathing in the cheers from the crowds/family was utter ecstasy for Pyrrha as she felt her dream finally coming true. From there on out Pyrrha signed up to the Tournament every time it started again.

When she won the second Tournament the same feeling from the first was there though it was dulled by a bit. The third time she won the feeling was greatly dulled at that point and to her own horror she was forced to plaster a fake simile to crowds, the fires of passion from the last two was reduced to embers. The fourth … the fires of passion were dead, every action was forced and whatever feeling was forced, not natural.

It was there fate had tapped on her shoulder and broke her daydreaming, forcing her to acknowledge the cold hard truth. In her effort to join the Tournament she had become too powerful and as a result she crushed those who dared to fight her. And there … loneliness and her became reacquainted.

TV, training, fighting, they had all lost value to Pyrrha. No matter how much she worked it just didn't have the same effect from before, she tried expanding into other different fields yet they gave fruitless results as none of them had anything that truly sparked interest in the young champion.

Social circles proved to be useless as well, in school all she had were followers who wanted to bask in her fame and people who held nothing but jealously for her. It would be lie to tell that wren't those that tried to even the odds using rather dubious means, unfortunately for them Pyrrha didn't tolerate cheating as she wished for someone to be her equal or greater through honorable means.

In the world of hunters all she received was nothing but praises for her skill and abilities as more than a few inquired how someone so young could be so powerful. They had placed her on a pedestal, regarding her as a symbol of what others should strive to be and never once regarding about the person behind the symbol.

In the world of celebrities? The young champion could barely stand being there for more than a few hours at most, it was simply just too plastic for her handle more than a short time period. How anyone could handle actually living in such a world was just beyond her. If it weren't for the money she would have honestly lived in the country side than be in that world ever again.

It seemed for Pyrrha that wherever she went people would never see her as Pyrrha Nikos a plain normal girl but instead Pyrrha Nikos the symbol of strength and what hunters all around should strive for. In what for Pyrrha was a desperate gamble she decided to enroll into Beacon Academy, hoping to find anyone even just one person who did not know nor care about who she was and her past accomplishment.

As she walked around the school's courtyard her desperate hope began to chip away as immediately she the looks of recognition light up in various student's eyes as whispers and rumor began circulating around the school that THEE Pyrrha Nikos as going to attend beacon. As her first day had came to end the hope in her heart was already in the mist of fading. Before she went to sleep she gave prayer the gods in hope that somebody, ANYBODY would just look at her as a normal person and not a symbol.

As the second day approached dread wormed its way into her heart as the headmaster explained the rules about the initiation

Already the light in the end of the tunnel was dimmed and ever second that passed the light got darker for the champion ... until she saw him. Than, as if a miracle from the gods the light exploded into a fiery inferno as she found the she had prayed for in least likely of people ... the TA.

While she may have told a partial lie she wasn't all lying. You would have to be a truly isolated community to not hear about the war or the TA. Unlike her fellow country men she herself never held any dislike for the TA as neither she/family had ever loss someone close during the war. Not only that but while all of this was happening she was focused on the training and improving herself thus not really focusing on the conflict her nation had with the TA.

But that was not the point for the champion as for her she had finally discovered someone who not only did not now her fame but also treated her as a person and not a idol to held in high regard. Once again in her life joy emerged from her soul as she and new partner continued on with the initiation, as they went on she found even more people that treated her as person as well, their names were Ren Lie & Nora Valkyrie.

And when she heard that they all were going to be on the same team she felt like her entire body lighted up like a Christmas tree as her hope and prayers were finally answered.

Pyrrha felt she was flying through the sky with her new team ... only for reality to remind just how cruel it was and quite harshly. As if somebody a bashed a frozen fist against her chest she was reminded about the real world. Even though they treated her as a real person and with respect for her as a real person they still kept an arms length away from, never truly being close to her. The reason ... her heritage, because she was a Mistral born they never fully trusted her always preferring an arms length away from the girl.

This was evident when her team and their sister team, team RWBY, ate. All the members of the TA sat on one side of the table and the rest sat on the other side. The rest of team RWBY were good people to champion and were not absolute loyal followers nor did they have any animosity either.

Most of the time however, things were usually very calm ... until today. Pyrrha easily remembered just moments ago she was forced to learn that not everyone held the TA in the best of heart.

It was an average morning for her team as the entered the mess hall. It was weekend and her team had finished the last of the homework they had yesterday leaving them in a rather good mode initially. As they grabbed their breakfast and sat down on their respective side they began their usual discussions with team RWBY, like weapons, world events, or the occasional boy band concert from Yang.

As the teams were in the midst of talking a few students happened to pass by the table, normally nobody would have paid attention to this had they not said a few choice words.

Said words pity Pyrrha Nikos and how she had not just deal with a teammate but an entire team of mutant freaks. Suffice to say, it didn't take long for the table to get quiet. Pyrrha could see Jaune tightening his hand around his cup, looking over to Ren & Nora they in no better position than Jaune. The one who responded was the one no one on the two teams expected, Blake of all people.

She slammed her fist onto the table, daring them say those exact words again while calling them a bunch of sniveling cowards trying to hide the wounds of defeat.

Pyrrha herself had never seen anyone turn that red before as one of the students called her nothing more than lapdog for the TA. Before the student could finish a fist slammed itself right at the students face, pushing the student back as the attention in the mess hall turned towards her table and more importantly to Nora.

The temperature in the room felt like it dropped by a few degrees as the TA members tensed up readying up for fight as the student was pulled up by his friends. However, before any fight could happen the booming voice of Miss Goodwitch stopped them right in tracks.

What happened afterwards was a blur for her as the student, Blake, & Nora were taken to headmasters office for disciplinary action. As for her ... she left soon after Goodwitch took the three of them out of the mess hall, which is where the story starts.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

* * *

 _"What a great teammate you where back there Pyrrha, standing on the side as your friends were insulted"_ mentally berated Pyrrha to herself as she walked through the halls of beacon alone.

"For Oum's sake what kind of friend was I back there ... not a good one to be sure" muttered Pyrrha.

The huntress's train of thought was halted when she heard the sound of Ruby calling her, turning around she saw Ruby running up to her.

"Geez Pyrrha, slow down there next time I almost lost you back there" requested Ruby giving a light pant from the jog.

"Um, Why were you trying to find me?" questioned Pyrrha.

"Well your friend for one Pyrrha ... also, you looked liked you needed a talk as well" answered Ruby as she muttered at the end.

"~sigh~ Well ... I guess a talk wouldn't be so bad" admitted Pyrrha.

"Perfect ... so what do want to talk about" asked Ruby.

"Well ... I'm not really sure Ruby ... I guess I'm still surprised by what happened back there. Never thought it would be Blake of all people" spoke Pyrrha.

"Yeah, didn't really expect that from Blake either. She always been a real quite one ... guess shows how little we know" replied Ruby.

"So Blake doesn't talk much either" said Pyrrha.

"More like barely anything at all. Don't get me wrong, Blake has been a great team player but outside of combat she really really doesn't talk much. Heck, even Yang has difficultly getting anything out of her" said Ruby.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I have a similar problem with my team as well. There nice and they treat fair, but aren't really open with me either" admitted Pyrrha.

...

...

...

"So ... you umm angry at what happened back?" asked Ruby wishing to break the awkward silence between them.

"Well ... I wouldn't say angry, just surprised. I just don't know why anyone would such things to them" answered Pyrrha as her tone held an anger during the last part.

"Well ... they aren't wrong to a certain extent" muttered Ruby.

"Ruby!" gasped Pyrrha in shock as she faced the young reaper. "How could you say such stuff, don't tell me you agree with them."

"What! No! Gah, ok maybe that I worded that out wrong, look that's not what I'm trying to say Pyrrha" explained Ruby.

"Oh? And what are you are trying to say than" pressed Pyrrha.

"I mean don't you know Pyrrha ... it's not something spoken but we most of us here kinda of know it" said Ruby.

"Ruby, your not making sense. What is this 'thing' Ruby" demanded Pyrrha.

"Well ..." began Ruby as her voice became a hush whisper "... people from the TA they ... they don't have aura."

"What do you are talking about Ruby? Everyone has aura" argued Pyrrha with confusion laced into her voice.

"Nope, it's fact that those born in the TA can't produce there own aura, only Faunus and humans born in remnant can produce aura" explained Ruby. "I'm honestly surprised that you didn't know that before hand."

"Sorry, before I came to beacon I was only focused on training as well continuing my studies, so I guess I never really got to know the TA besides the basic. It also doesn't help that I lived born in Mistral as well" answered Pyrrha.

"Well ... Mmm ... I guess that's a possibility" mumbled Ruby. "Still, don't go saying stuff like this, I heard the TA is really sensitive when you bring this stuff up, well from what I've heard from Yang at least."

"I see ... well I guess I should thank you Ruby, you've greatly help shed light to the problem I was facing" thanked Pyrrha.

"It was nothing Pyrrha, I was just doing my job as a friend" replied Ruby.

"But what are you going to do now anyway?" asked Ruby.

"Hm? Oh just some stuff" vaguely replied Pyrrha as she turned around and headed back to her team.

* * *

 **JNPR DORM**

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about Pyrrha?" asked Jaune as he and Ren were sitting in there respective beds.

"Well, I guess I want to say that I'm sorry about what happened back there and sorry for not backing you up" apologized Pyrrha.

"Huh, Oh, you don't need to apologize yourself for that Pyr. It wasn't your fault back there, what happened there was a different a completely separate matter" replied Jaune.

Pyrrha shook her head before opening her mouth, "They were still my people, there clothing and looks were of Mistral origin. Not only that but I'm your teammate as well Jaune."

Instead of replying Jaune turned over to Ren who gave shrug to the blond knight in response. Giving a tired sigh Jaune took a few moments to mull over the right words before speaking.

"~sigh~ Pyrrha, I understand you feel at fault here, you think that because of your heritage and you not standing up you feel like you were siding with them, yes?" stated Jaune.

"It is part of it but yes" answered Pyrrha, nodding her head in agreement.

"You have to understand Pyrrha, your not at fault here. Those Mistral students back there, and pardon my language, were grade A assholes. But they weren't you Pyrrha" explained Jaune.

"Still-" began Pyrrha before Ren interrupted.

"If your thinking that we hate you for not doing anything then your wrong. You've been a good teammate to us Pyrrha and even though your a Mistralian you certainly don't act like one when they come into contact wit the TA. I understand that we may have not been the most ... open of teammates but we do appreciate you Pyrrha" stated Ren.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Ren" spoke Jaune.

...

"I see ... thank you, it means a lot to me that you guys care about me" softly replied Pyrrha as an invisibe burden have been finally lifter off her shoulders "I won't lie, Ren is right that you guys aren't the most open of people I have meet" admitted Pyrrha.

"Well you have to understand Pyrrha, the TA and Mistral don't exactly have the best relations ... even if you can them that to begin with, heck we barely have an embassy there to begin with" replied Jaune.

"Do our nations have that bad of a relationship?" questioned Pyrrha.

"Well when dozens of your love ones die in a flash of nuclear fire ... yeah that tends to happen" answered Jaune.

"look, how about we go on team only night out later, it will be a good bonding experience and hey you might learn a thing or two about us" offered Jaune.

"Well ..." began Pyrrha " ... I guess I would be ok with that."

"Great" said Jaune, clapping both his hands together

* * *

 **TEAM RWBY'S DORM LATER IN THE DAY**

* * *

"I'm honestly surprised, out of the people to responded I never thought it would be you of all people Blake" said Weiss as she looked at the cat faunas cleaning her weapon.

"What there to even know Weiss, they barked and Blakey here showed them her bite" answered Yang.

"Still, now she has detention with Goodwitch for the next three days because of that stunt she pulled" argued Weiss.

"And?" asked Yang.

Weiss merely groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "What I'm trying to say is that I what Blake did not help the slightest, and now we most likely have the ire of those students to deal with as well because of it."

"Then bring it one I say, team RWBY ain't going to take nothing lying down" replied Yang, pumping her fist together.

"That isn't going to help the situation Yang, all your doing is feeding the flame" said Weiss.

"Than what ..." spoke Blake turning her amber eyes at the heiress "... allow them to keep calling us names and degrade us."

"Absolutely not, there is a reason why the faculty is there you know" replied Weiss.

Blake gave snort, "Like they would help us, if they could I bet they would have sided with them if they could" sneered Blake.

...

"Umm ... not to interrupt but what do you mean us and them?" asked Ruby, raising her hand like a student would.

"The TA = us, The kingdoms = them" answered Blake.

"That's a rather narrow view their Blake" said Ruby.

"Unfortunately its just how the worlds is Ruby" explained Blake.

Ruby frowned at the cat faunas's statement. Like she said before such a viewpoint is very narrow and would only lead to future problems. Looking around Ruby couldn't help but deepen her frown as she saw how the rest of team RWBY was reacting. Yang looked disappointed at Blake while Weiss was wearing her stoic mask, but being her BFF she could see that she was upset as well.

 _"Man, team RWBY isn't looking good ... maybe I should do a team bonding exercise OH! maybe I should bring Jaune's team as well, Blake may feel more at eased with JNPR"_ thought Ruby as internal gears of her mind began chugging and plan formed.

"AH HA!" exclaimed Ruby as light bulb appeared over her head and she snapped her finger.

"Guys, what about we and Jaune's team have a whole day together, a team bonding experience" explained Ruby.

"Yeah, I be down for that" agreed Yang.

"A day of team bonding wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but don't think I'll be paying for you all" replied Weiss.

"What about you Blake" said Ruby, looking over to her faunas teammate.

Blake stood silent for a roughly a minute before she eventually agreed to Ruby's plan with some hesitancy.

"Great" cheered Ruby as she clapped her hands together "I'll go over to JNPR dorm and see if me/Jaune can come up with a plan, you guys ... um, do you stuff."

Waving to her teammates Ruby quickly left her dorm before heading over to JNPR's dorm. She knock three time on door and waited for a response, it didn't take long before the door opened.

"Hey Ruby, you need something?" asked Nora.

"Is Jaune here, I want to talk to him, team leader to team leader stuff if you know what I mean" replied Ruby.

"Sure, come on in Ruby" nodded Nora as she motioned the young hunteress inside.

"Jaune! Ruby wants to talk to you" hollered Nora as muffled reply came from the bathroom.

One sound of flushing later Jaune quickly scuttled over to Nora and Ruby.

"You wanted to talk about something Ruby" said Jaune.

"Yep, but could we talk about it outside" requested Ruby.

"Sure" accepted Jaune as he and Ruby stepped out of the door before shutting the door to this dorm close.

* * *

"Well, we now outside. So what did you want to talk about" repeated Jaune.

"Well ..." began Ruby as started to twiddled her thumbs a bit, a sign that she was nervous "... I was wondering if we could have a team bonding time this Sunday between the two of our teams."

"Just the two of our team?" questioned Jaune as one of the ridges of his eyebrow rose "This isn't about what happened back at the mess is it?"

"Eheheh ... would it make you less upset if I said it wasn't" replied Ruby, giving an awkward chuckle in response.

"~sigh~ I'm not mad if that is what your asking, I guess Blake isn't mixing with the rest right now?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah ... I'm kinda of worry how it's going. I'm not going to lie to you Jaune, Blake isn't and still isn't the most open member of team RWBY. After what happened today I'm worried things aren't going to get better, so I was hoping some team bonding may help. You know like we could learn more about the TA and Blake could learn more about the kingdoms so we may have something to talk about" explained Ruby.

...

"Hmm ... well, I don't think my team will mind that. I originally was hoping to spend some team bonding time tomorrow but I think the two of our teams wouldn't hurt" slowly agreed Jaune.

"~yew~ Your a life saver Jaune" thanked Ruby. "But you know anywhere that we should go, because I really didn't think this far out."

"You know that new museum that was recently built here" asked Jaune.

"Oh, you mean the House & Saiph museum of history" said Ruby.

"Yeah that one" replied Jaune. "I was thinking of getting tickets since the museum is open tomorrow. I can get you and your team some tickets as well if you need any"

"Thanks Jaune, I should probably get back to my team, you can text the detail to my scroll later" said Ruby as she waved the knight a goodbye before leaving back to her dorm.

As the door to team RWBY's dorm closed shut Jaune gave a tired sigh as his shoulders slumped a bit. Activating his pip-boy he went to museum's website before ordering four more tickets as went back to his dorm.

...

...

...

"Ughh Nora, can you open the door ... I accidentally locked the door" begged Jaune shaking the door and knocking on it repeatedly.

* * *

 **Jesus** **Christ this took longer than I was hoping for ... won't lie it was more on my fault for managing time horribly. Still, the chapter is here now which is all that matters.**

 **So yeah, not a lot of action in this chapter nor the next chapter, this will be a focusing on relationships and a bit of lore for a tiny bit as team RWBY & JNPR attempt to ease the tension between their members. After this it will either be back to the good courier and back to RWBY.**

 **As for what comes next after this chapter is posted is the next chapter of Cloth & Scythe, than A Daughter's story , and than after that a one shot I've been thinking in my head for quite a bit.**

 **And finally ... a question for you folks.**

 **I'm thinking of creating a new story(This will be my last one till one of the others are finally done) and currently I have two story ideas. And I want to know which one of you guys want which?**

 **I'll be placing them in a poll after this chapter is posted.**

 **But for now, let me give the stage to our dear friend Doctor Oobleck**

* * *

"Thank you very much" thanked Oobleck as he turned to a camera a few feet away from him. "Greetings everyone, My name is Doctor, not Professor, Oobleck and with my assistant, Ruby Rose, will be continuing out lecture of both the TA and the kingdoms."

Going to the chalkboard Oobleck wrote down today's topic ... Synths

"For today's topic we will be discussing about the synths, a rather sensitive topic depending on where you live in the TA" explained Oobleck.

"Synths? You mean robots" asked Ruby,raising her hand up like a student.

"No, the correct term would be androids Ruby, But yes in way you are also right. Synths, are advanced AI created in the commonwealth after the great war. There were used by an organization called the institute for reasons unknown" spoke Oobleck.

"Hold on a moment" interrupted Ruby "Your saying that the TA has made AI as in the real deal?"

"Indeed Miss Rose, and I must admit that it is a truly spectacular thing to both know and see it for your own very eyes. But what truly should amaze you Miss Rose is not that the TA have AI but WHEN they got AI, for the birth of sentient AI did not happen back before the great war but in fact after the great war" said Oobleck as he exclaimed at the near end.

"Like I'd said before hand, synths were created by the institute after the great war, the institute themselves are descendants of the faculty and students of Commonwealth Institute of Technology, or CIT, a renowned university based in what was Cambridge, Massachusetts. Unfortunately the exact reason for the use of synths is unknown" explained Oobleck.

"From what we know synths, more importantly 3rd Gen synths, were used as both soldiers and infiltrators by the institute. After the institute's destruction by the hand of the eastern chapter of the brotherhood of steel the fate of synths became a sad one" said Oobleck.

"What do you mean Doctor?" asked Ruby.

"After the destruction of the institute the remaining synths were forever scattered across the nation and depending on where they ended up was either death or a somewhat decent life."

"In the eastern brotherhood due to a combination of philosophy and previous experience with sentient AI have resulted in a automatic kill order for all synths and harsh punishments to those who would support them" said Oobleck.

"What! Your saying they just kill them out right, like in the middle of say outright" questioned Ruby as the shock in her voice was clearly evident. In the young huntresses mind she found it hard to think that Ren or Nora would kill somebody for being a synth.

"Indeed Miss Rose ..." began Oobleck as his voice carried a sad undertone "... that is exactly what happens to synth in the eastern brotherhood territory. However, the other two factions in the TA are lucky far less hostile to synths."

"In the NCR synths are not killed on site like they eastern counterpart, unfortunately more than a few people from the commonwealth had traveled towards the the NCR before the the brotherhood had solidify there prescience along the east side. Coming with them were there own beliefs about synths. Please understand Miss Rose that people from the commonwealth have a bad experience with synths as they had been used to infiltrate as well as kidnapping. As a result have caused the NCR to form a bias for synths while nowhere extreme it has unfortunately caused synths to be excluded from certain jobs as a result."

"That still not better Doctor ... do the TA really hate synths in general" questioned Ruby.

"Not at all Miss Rose, in fact out of all the places Menagerie and, even to my own surprise, the enclave are considered the two places where synths in general are treated better and most of the time as equals" assured Oobleck.

"Huh" muttered Ruby.

...

"Hey Doctor, I have question" spoke Ruby after a moment of silence.

"Hm? What is it Miss Rose" asked Oobleck.

"Well ... all you've said that synths are living in the TA but ... do they live in the here, in the kingdoms" questioned Ruby.

...

...

"They ... they do not Miss Rose ... they do not" answered Oobleck as his features took a more far away look to them.

"What do you mean? Why don't they just come over here, surely it can't be that hard" pressed Ruby.

"There is reason for that Miss Rose, but suffice to say I won't say why as it involves ... personal things Miss Rose, I talk to you about it later."

"Anyway, look at the time everyone, it seems that our segment on this topic has come to end folks, up next will be Atlas" quickly said Oobleck as he went over to shut the camera off, ignoring the words of his assistant as the red light faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Robot or other speaking**

" _ **Hi": Robot or other thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Also, looking for beta, if you got somebody or are yourself one than PM me, please I would like one.**

 **The news story form the polls is here, go check out Venomous Rose on my profile.**

 **Q/A**

 **nopeite nopeite nope: Thank you very much**

 **Doug: You are correct my mistake. Personally for me it would be roughly the time that I had previously stated that the majority of the people of the wasteland would come to realize AI exist or existed. There are plenty of people who know when AI actually came but would rather paint the picture that they discovered it after the war to give them more intimidating look.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much, and for the idea it is certainly an interesting one to say the least**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Alright team, ready for a day of fun and excitement!" cried Ruby, placing one hand on her hip and the other pointed at the sky.

Yang was snoring away on her seat.

Blake was looked mildly bored as she watched a butterfly fly across their room.

Weiss was trying to keep to yawn from escaping but didn't look like she was trying that much.

...

"Aww, the butterfly left". Her cat ears leaned downward momentary as her source of entertainment flew away.

"... Come one guys, where is your sense of excitement" urged Ruby.

"Ruby it's 5 AM and its a Saturday as well" explained Weiss as a yawn finally escaped her mouth.

"That doesn't mean you can't feel at least a bit excited, we're going to the House & Saiph museum of history with team JNPR. It's going to be a great time" argued Ruby.

"Well Ruby, first of all, like I said previously you did wake us up at a rather ungodly time while in a weekend so we're going to be somewhat groggy if not sleepy. And it's not to say that we aren't interested, I'm certainly am, but just that its quite early in the morning so we're not going to be full of energy."

"Besides, you do seem to be quite excited about this trip. A far cry from what you were just a month ago" pointed out Weiss.

"Ehh, when you work with Doctor Oobleck a lot you kinda get like that. Besides, it's not like I don't love weapons now" replied Ruby.

"How is that video series of his going along anyway?" asked Weiss.

"It's going good, we may have suffered a minor setback but nothing more" answered Ruby. Earning an understanding nod from the heiress.

"Still, Jaune was kind enough to give us some tickets to the museum and not only that but I also want this day to be a team bonding experience between us and JNPR. I understand you might be sleepy but wash that all out because this day is going to a packed to the brim with fun and bonding time. So team RWBY, head out to the cafeteria ... and Blake, please take Yang with you as well" said Ruby.

Blake gave a sigh as she saw the puppy eye look her team leader was giving her. She grabbed Yang and hefted the brawler over her shoulders. A breath of air pushed out of her lungs as the Faunus carried Yang all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey look, I already apologized that I accidentally drooled on you ... which flowed down onto your limited edition porno" apologized Yang, Blake's glare only intensify.

"That was a limited collectors edition original copy" muttered Blake. "And how many time do I have to tell you. It's art not porn dammit!"

 _"OK, so operation 'make things better between us' might be having a slight rocky start"_ thought Ruby as she looked at her faunas teammate, who continued to glower at Yang while said blonde brawler was trying to make distance between the two.

Lucky for Ruby she and her team had soon reached the bullheads docks where team JNPR was waiting for them. After a quick discussion about the plan for the day, the two teams would spend the beginning at the museum and afterwards spend the rest of the time with their respective teams before heading back, they boarded the first flight from beacon to Vale.

* * *

 **IN BULLHEAD**

* * *

"So ... how are you guys doing" asked Ruby, hoping to break the awkward silence surrounding the two teams.

"Good, what about you" answered Pyrrha.

"Well we kinda had a rocky start in the beginning but I think we've gotten over that ... mostly" Ruby said as she looked at the BY of her team.

"Well that's good"

...

...

...

"So, what do you guys think about the first international meeting about space? Personally, I think what ever happens is going to be big" spoke Jaune.

"Oh yeah I remember that. Hey Weiss, are they still talking about that?" replied Yang turning over to the heiress.

"Of course they still are talking about it Yang. The moon landing is easily one of top historic moments in modern remnant's history, how could we not be still talking about it" replied Weiss.

"Eh, well I haven't been hearing it much around Beacon anymore so I thought things had died down. That and I don't really keep up with the news that much, get's to boring for me quickly."

"~sigh~ Somehow I'm not really surprised by that. But to answer Jaune's question, I agree, whatever happens during the talks WILL have an impact on society as a whole."

"Well than snow angel ..." began Yang "... Since your the princess of the SDC while don't you sprinkle us with some your corporate wisdom."

"How many time do I have to tell you. Its heiress, not princess" growled Weiss as she glowered at Yang. Weiss took a moment to reign in her anger before answering the blonde brawler's question.

"But to answer your question Yang, the effect of the moon landing as well as the knowledge that the TA does own a few space corporations will have large impact on more than dozens of fields of industry. The three biggest ones that I think would be greatly effected would be the transportation, tourism, and real estate industries" explained Weiss.

"Um why do think that those three would be the most effected" asked Ruby.

"Well for the tourist industry it won't take long for people to be banging on their doors. The chance to fly into space as well walking on the moon is hard thing to resist. And if companies can provide I have no doubt people will be opening their coffers the moment they hear it."

"For transportation, I've been hearing a lot about the using rockets to transport people across the world. While the idea of using highly reactive material to launch oneself into space and back does make me personally hesitant to invest I can, however, see the benefit of this new mode of transportation. From what I've researched it would theoretically cut travel time to an hour or less from Vacuo to Atlas."

Yang whistled as Weiss finished her explanation. "Yikes, 30 to 60 minutes from Vacuo to Atlas. Now I can see why people would be excited about that."

"I agree, the potential it has would certainly a boom for any economy. Especially if raw or manufactured goods could be sent in industrial quantities within the supposed time frame. However, as stated previously you are using highly reactive materials to launch yourself which brings an equal amount of risk to it" countered Weiss.

"Psst, like that would stop us from continuing onward. It certainly wouldn't be the first time it happened and probably won't be the last, but like that would stop us. Besides, we don't really use actual people for missions, its mostly robot we use instead" boasted Nora.

"Nora isn't wrong there. A lot of private and public space missions are predominantly manned by robots like protectrons, its far more safer and cheaper overall" further explained Jaune.

Weiss nodded at the two's answers while putting said info away for future possible decisions. "Well, going back to topic the biggest industry that would be affected would most likely be the real estate industry."

"Oh? and how did you get to that conclusion?" asked Ruby.

"Simple, for as long as mankind had existed we had in someway acknowledged that out there in the great beyond we called space laid land. The moon for instance or even the other planets in our solar system. But we could not reached that land. And as time progressed we learned that there was no grimm there either, but once again we could not leave remnant for the stars."

"Than, suddenly out of nowhere we were told we could leave and we were shown proof that we could. So think about it, if you were told that you could leave this grimm infested planet and that there was free land out in space for the taking how would you react" theoretically asked Weiss.

"... Well I guess I would want to leave" answered Ruby.

"You and the rest of civilization Ruby. The real estate industry would be going crazy as they would try to grab as much grimm free land possible, after the governments take their fair share of course. Prices would be fluctuating as people bid for the land, I can already see stocks rising rapidly and people trying to book flights to space" finished Weiss.

"Wow, I never thought such an act would leave such heavy mark" Ruby awed a bit.

"Indeed, and that's why whatever happens during the talks will leave a impact on remnant as a whole" agreed Weiss. "Though I do wonder what else you TA have in store for the kingdoms."

"Sorry Weiss, but that's a secret" teased Jaune.

Before the group could continue their discussion the chime from the bullhead alerted them that they had began to land. A few minutes later a tug could be felt as the bullhead landed.

* * *

 **AT HOUSE & SAIPH MUSEUM **

* * *

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be" said Yang, impressed by the size of museum.

Land has always been a problem for the kingdoms as land free or low in grimm was rare and in limited size/number. Because of this the kingdoms were forced to go with a more tall approach than a wide one. However, in recent years with the return of national armed forces in the kingdoms there has been pushes for expanding the housing space **(1)** but no official action has been taken yet.

The museum itself was the size of old prewar museums with marble and granite columns lining the exterior of the buildings. Statues of men and women where dotted across the area adding to the awe inspiring image.

"It must have cost millions to make" commented Ren.

"Come on guys, don't just stand here, let's get going" motioned Jaune as he entered the building.

xxx

After a quick self check-in the two teams decided to split apart. The museum was split into two parts, the left side was the TA part and the right was the remnant part. Team RWBY opted to go the the TA part while JNPR would head to the remnant part.

* * *

 **WITH RWBY**

* * *

"Oh man look at all of this, ~gasp~ is that a copy of the decleratioin of independence" cried Ruby, zooming across the area.

"Whoa slow down their sis, go any faster and your going to break something" advised Yang as she yanked the scruf of Ruby's shirt to stop her.

"~Ack~ Yaannngg look at all this history here. How can I not be so excited" replied Ruby.

"Geez, all that time with professor Oobleck really rubbed off on you" Yang commented.

"First, its doctor not professor Yang. Second, I have no idea what your talking about I'm just trying to appreciate the history here. Like Doctor Oobleck always said, if one does not understand the past than we are bound to make the same mistakes again" explained Ruby.

"Well just try to keep all the excitement under control alright sis" warned Yang as she released Ruby.

Ruby mumbled under her breath as she gave a confirming sound to her older sister. While that was happening between the two sisters just a few meters away from them Weiss and Blake could be seen observing a holographic recording of an NCR ranger discussing something with a group of townsmen.

"Blake, mind if I ask you a question"

"Sure, what is it Weiss?"

"You said that you were once in the NCR rangers once, correct" answered Weiss.

"For a time I did, why does it matter" responded Blake.

"Just curious, I was always a bit surprised that someone like you would leave such a decorated organization just to come to beacon of all places. That's of course not factoring in your own parentage too" explained Weiss.

"What can I say Weiss, being a ranger is a tough business ..." Blake's shoulders sagged a bit as her cat ear leaned downward "... I'm not going to lie, the job really takes a toll on you, both mind and soul. I was there for only for two years **(2)** yet it felt like a decade had passed, it really does grate at you. Besides, when I was younger I always had dreams of being a huntress and Beacon felt like the best choice for me" answered Blake.

"Hm, I guess I never saw it like that way. I do have a few members of my family that had gone into the military, thou they never did show any signs of fatigue from their job" attempted Weiss to relate with Blake.

The cat Faunus gave a nod of understanding to the heiress. "Relatable, I tried to make sure my parents don't fret over me when I'm at work."

Before Weiss could reply the sight of a certain dolt was caught on the edge of her vision, causing her to growl in annoyance. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to go deal with my partner for a second" said Weiss as she marched over to her partner.

xxx

"Sooo, how are you doing Blakey" Yang asked as she placed her chin on top of Blake's head.

"~sigh~ Please get your head off of mine" requested Blake.

"Nope, besides I was getting kinda of bored and you so happened to be the nearest person to entertain the great Yang" said Yang.

"How joyous, shouldn't you be doing sisterly duties right now" Blake asked as she looked over to the side where Weiss was trying to pull Ruby away from a model laser rifle.

"Oof, Kitty's got claws I see ..." teased Yang "... i'll let Weiss deal with it for now, more funnier for me in the end. Besides, you been standing at this spot for quite a bit."

"I have?'

"It been almost half an hour since" answered Yang.

"Oh, I guess I was to caught up in old memories" apologized Blake.

"What were they about than?" asked Yang.

"Nothing you need to know about" quickly replied Blake. Shrugging Yang off her head.

"Whoa calm down their Blake, didn't mean to insult you or anything" replied Yang.

"Yeah Yeah I understand, just ... don't bring it up ok" requested Blake as she headed off further into the museum.

 _"Well that could have gone better, Blake must've had some really bad memories if she doesn't want to talk about it"_ worried Yang as she watched her partner walk away. The blonde brawler turned her attention back to the large panel Blake was staring at after Weiss had left.

* * *

 **The Battle of Floating Hills**

* * *

Yang pressed the play button

* * *

 **The Battle of Floating Hills**

 **The battle of Floating hills is considered to be one of the worst battle for the TA during the second great war(3). Many historians cite this moment to be the turning point of the war and the beginning of the TA's eventual retreat back inward.**

 **Around 2315 the 9th NCR battalion, reinforced by the two heavy Platoons from the Brotherhood Texas chapter, was sent to floating hills located in Anima. Floating Hills is known to be near Lake Matsu, where large natural deposits of gravity dust have been known to form.**

 **It is here that the 9th battalion was faced against the 5th Mistral legion supplemented by the 2nd company of the 3rd Mistral defense battalion.**

 **Under the command of Jade Lionel the Mistral forces began to recapture abandoned military bases used during the Great War & Faunus Rights Revolution. The floating islands surrounding Lake Matsu where used as temporary refueling stations during aerial battles over the lake. **

**For the next three months the TA forces would be slowly withered down as Mistral forces held just not only a numerical advantage but a home** **field advantage as well. Eventually Mistral would be able to redeploy the 1st legion from the south western coast of Sanus back to the home front.**

 **With an overwhelming numerical advantage general Jade ordered a massive assault on the TA forces. The assault was a success as the remaining TA forces were forced to retreat signifying a shift in the war.**

* * *

 _"... Was Blake in that battle?"_ wondered Yang as she looked back at her partner. _"No way, that means Blake must be a child soldier. Surely the TA wouldn't allow that ... right?"_

Unfortunately for Yang her train of thought came to an abrupt halt as the light tapping of shoulder was finally felt. Her eyes turned to stare back at her younger sisters own pair. "Hm, what is it Ruby?"

"Um, well me and the rest of the team are heading off to next section and I thought I should inform you as well" explained Ruby.

"Oh we are? Well let's get going than sis" replied Yang.

"Um Yang" interrupted Ruby.

"Yeah Ruby, what is it?" asked Yang.

"You ok? You were standing there for a bit, than your face kinda of ... crinkled. I was just wondering if you were ok" answered Ruby.

"Oh that, don't worry about it sis, nothing more than a odd thought passing through" explained Yang as she gave Ruby her signature noogie, much to the young reaper's ire.

* * *

 **REMNANT SIDE**

* * *

"So whose the guy with the toothpick anyway Pyrrha? He seems a bit noodley" asked Nora.

"Nora you shouldn't judge a person by their look ..." chided Pyrrha "... but to answer your question this is Sun Mai, an monk born before the great war in the early days Mistral's formation. If it weren't for him a lot of the modern day laws we have in Mistral today would be very different. He was the one that laid the ground works for the laws we have back home now" explained Pyrrha.

"Really? This guy did all of that during the early days of Mistral, surely he had some kind of help" questioned Jaune.

"Indeed he did Jaune. Before he became a monk his father and mother were nobles who where able to unlock his aura, a luxury reserved for the powerful/wealthy back at the time, and sent him to the monastery to learn how to control his aura. There he meet many people who would one day become his friends and assist him on the foundation of the current day Mistral."

"Hm, interesting" replied Jaune.

"Still Pyr, why would he even use a spear? Wouldn't he use a sword or something since his parents were rich" continued Nora.

"Well from the text we have at that time the monks there primarily used spears to keep Grimm away. Also it was more cheaper than using swords as well" answered Pyrrha.

"Eh I guess that isn't bad idea ... though I doubt they could handle Magnhild ... or Magnhild Mk 2" said Nora.

"Nora no" ordered Ren.

"Oh come on Ren, it wasn't my fault Magnhild Mk 2 needed some more calibrations" bite back Nora.

"Magnhild Mk 2?" spoke Pyrrha aloud.

"Pyrrha do-" warned Ren before he was shoved to side by Nora.

"Why my pride and joy Pyrrha, Magnhild Mk 2 was meant to be the successor of the original Magnhild" swooned Nora before a sour look took up her face. "That was before they took it away before I could finish it."

"Nora, that was a fat man that fired tiny tot mini nukes ... 10 at a time" said Ren.

"It wouldn't have hurt anyone ... much, it would been a quick flash and poof your gone" argued Nora. "But those big meanie elders didn't see it that way" pouted Nora.

"Nora, you blew a chunk of the citadel off ... while Author Maxson was in it. You were lucky that he wasn't in the exact place when the nukes went off" deadpanned Ren as memories of that day resurfaced.

"I guess it didn't turn out well" guessed Pyrrha.

"Nora is now forbidden to be 5 meters near any high explosives. For grenades she needs a chaperon at all times while being near them, especially if trying to tamper with them" explained Ren.

"They took Magnhild Mk 2 away from me, and the schematics for Magnhild Mk 3" muttered Nora.

"~sigh~ A small price to pay if it meant avoiding punishment" said Ren

"Oh ... I see" replied Pyrrha. "Um, we don't you guys go ahead I'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Sure Pyr, oh and Ren when we get back to beacon give me a list of what Nora can't do or be near now" said Jaune as he eyed his bomber teammate with dose of fear.

"Sure, I probably should've gave to that to you a while ago" agreed Ren.

As her teammates began to head further into the museum Pyrrha waited for a few moments as they finally disappeared from the edge of her vision. Once they were gone the champion went over to a nearby bench where a sigh escaped as she sat down.

 _"Come on Pyrrha, you gotta focus. You can't just stand around and say those basics words forever, you have to take a more direct approach"_ Pyrrha mentally berated herself.

Currently for the young champion her plan to further bond with her team was running into a slight problem. While she may have made a bit of head way with that discussions with Nora's weapon it still felt like she was still in square one.

 _"Alright, when I meet up with the rest of the team I need to take a more direct approach, not too direct thou I don't want to make them uncomfortable. ~sigh~ I wish there was a more easier way to make friends, curse my fame"_ made up Pyrrha as she got off the bench. Only for her to bump into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry there Miss" apologized a male voice.

"No no, It was my fault sir-" stopped Pyrrha as she looked at the man.

The man was clad in some kind of power armor, it was black in coloration but the design had a rather custom look to it. Next to the man was some kind of floating drone hovering near him.

The man gave a perplexed sound before his head titled onto his torso and the drone. A "Ahh" came out of his mouth soon after. "Sorry about the appearance their lass, I forget that you Kingdom type get a little freaked out when someone walks in power armor."

"So you must be from the TA than?" questioned Pyrrha.

"Oh? And what gave that away ma'am" replied the armored man with an amused tone.

"Sorry, I didn't want to assume or anything" apologized Pyrrha.

"Don't fret about it Miss ..."

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos"

"Nikos? As in the girl on the pumpkin Pete brand Cereal" asked the man.

"The same one, thou I recommend you shouldn't eat it, it's not very good for you" advised Pyrrha, the phantom taste from the brand came back to her tongue.

"Eh I'm not a cereal person to begin with" replied the man. "Thou call it intrusive but whats a Mistral person like you doing here in this museum, last time I check your people still hated ours?"

"Oh well I guess you can say I'm a bit of an outlier" said Pyrrha as an awkward chuckle escaped her mouth. "... I'm so sorry, I must be wasting your time mister."

A light chuckle came from the man. "Heh, don't worry about kid you ain't wasting anybodies time. It's actually refreshing to talk to the younger generations, you guys have it really lucky."

"We do?"

"Oh yeah, while you may have to deal with the Grimm your societies are rather well protected. Sure there is the occasional bandit problem but that's nothing when compared to the raiders back in america. Mutated monsters, horrors created with old world technology, raiders/slavers that make death look like a luxury, and God knows what else inhibiting the wastelands. You have really lucky kid" explained the man.

"... I guess I never saw that way ... I guess you don't like america" replied Pyrrha.

"Quite the contrary actually, sure we got a lot problems back at home but you don't see people leaving in droves to your kingdoms. America may be wasteland but it's **our** wasteland and we aren't giving up on it, and we are fixing it, slowly but surely we are fixing the mistakes of our ancestors."

Before the man could go on the floating drone next to him gave a long series of beeps and boops.

"Oh sorry I was running off with my mouth again" apologized the man. The robot made more noises. "Yes Yes, I know EDNA."

"No No, it's fine Mister ..."

"Storyteller, just storyteller" answered the now named storyteller.

"That's your name?"

"Heh no its not, but it's one that a lot of people have called during my journey so I kinda just stuck to it" explained the storyteller.

"I see ... well, I think I should head back to my team by now" said Pyrrha.

"Well I than shouldn't stop Miss Nikos, have fun kid" waved the Storyteller as Pyrrha began to walk further into the museum.

"EDNA ..." began the storyteller as he looked towards his lifelong companion "... I take back what I said earlier, I think I'm going to that trip to Mistral after all. Better have one more adventure before hitting the hay."

EDNA in return gave her own response.

"Oh alright, Vacuo and than Mistral, happy?"

The eyebot raised and lowered itself in quick succession.

* * *

Pyrrha could see her teammates a bit yonder as each step brought her closer back. But as she walked backed the word of that storyteller repeated itself.

 _"It may be a wasteland but its **our** wasteland, and we aren't going to give up on it."_

"Maybe that's why I'm not making any progress with my team. They know about my nation but I don't know anything about theirs besides the basics. Yes, maybe that's what I've been missing all along" said Pyrrha to herself. She slammed her fist into her palm, as determination etched itself onto her face.

This time Pyrrha was going to make friends, friends that actually cared about her and not Pyrrha Nikos the champion.

* * *

 **Welp, this chapter is finally done and I hope you like it. Going back to college soon so it may take longer for chapters to come out (shocking).**

 **But enough of my life.**

 **After this the next chapter of Cloth & Scythe and than Venomous Rose. A daughters story is going to take a hiatus until I get the will to continue it(not abandoning it).**

 **Yes I did bring in the storyteller from shoddy cast, will this be the last time we see him? Most likely not, at most he will be a background character with his own time to shine.**

 **For the numbers you saw up there here is what they mean.**

 **(1): While the kingdoms do** _technically_ **own large swaths of territory the actual space that is not overrun with grimm or bandits is far more smaller and scarce. In fact prices for housing space has been know to reach into the millions. It is possible to send armed forces to create artificial space the cost has been known to be enormous and there is no guarantee that it will pay off.**

 **(2): And before you say it yes this makes Blake 15 when she joins the rangers, there is a reason for that. The biggest is simple ... Aura. That stuff gives you temporary superhuman abilities, projects a literally force field around you, and can offer some unique superpower(semblance) how could you not want that stuff. That is of course not adding the natural superhuman abilities as well as night vision the Faunus have naturally, great for long term missions where backup may not be available.**

 **Besides, Blake has already killed way before she joined the rangers.**

 **(3): Second Great War, America Remnant War, World War IV (for the TA), TA Kingdom War, these are the various names for the conflict. Each of the nations have their own names but the general public use these names to explain the war.**

 **Now it that over let's go back to our favorite duel Miss Ruby Rose and Doctor Oobleck. Let's see what there doing ... oh ... that's not good**

* * *

"Doctor why did you do that? You never ended a video so abruptly" asked Ruby with concern in her voice.

"Terribly sorry Miss Rose, I admit that was incredibly unprofessional of but ... I just couldn't help it" replied Oobleck.

"Why? Is there something bothering you" questioned Ruby.

"I ... as a teacher I shouldn't ... but, there is Miss Rose. All I ask is that you do not tell anyone, please" answered Oobleck.

Ruby gave the doctor a nod of understanding.

"Thank you Miss Rose" thanked Oobleck as he took a deep breath. "As I said before with the synths and how they don't live in the kingdoms, remember that?"

"Yeah"

"I was lying, they do live in the kingdoms ... and they are hunted because of that" said Oobleck, his features taking a darker look.

"There ... hunted?"

"Indeed, and there is a reason for it as well Ruby. The synths ... they are walking pieces of advanced TA technology Ruby, letting them live was a hazard and so they were hunted. They were given two options, one was coming back to TA territory immediately and be scanned for any involvement with the kingdoms than wiped clean of their previous memories, if they were found guilty ... well even I don't want to know what happens to them."

"The other option was ... was ... death, they kill you and take your corpse back to the TA and that would be it."

"They ... were killed? For just ... living somewhere some else didn't want them to" said Ruby, eyes widen in horror at the sheer idea of the act.

"Indeed ... ~sigh~ which ties into the next part Ruby" said Oobleck with a sorrowful tone.

The young huntress could see the elder hunter start to shake, as if trying to steady himself for what to say next. Ruby didn't say a word as she placed a firm grip on his shoulder, eyes filled with understanding. Oobleck gave a silent "thank you" to his student before he finally replied.

"After the war had ended most of the us veterans had headed back to their families and old lives, hoping to put aside the horrors they faced during the war. For me that meant going back to archaeology, as well as teaching part time in beacon."

"During a excavation of some old human villages one of our men were injured during a unexpected grimm attack. We were forced to get a new assistant, lucky for us we found one rather quickly. Her name was Johanna Linen and was paired up with me."

"She was a crafty women I tell you, always finding some way to get around a problem where the rest of us couldn't. She was quick on her feet, a must outside of the kingdoms, had wits to best even me, and most importantly had a love for history."

"It would be no brainier that she and I grew close very quickly. In roughly a month she had become such a close friend and companion to me during our excavation. Eventually it came an end as grimm started to become to thick and we were forced to head back."

"She had lived in Mistral and I still lived in Vale at this time. Even with the vast distance between us we still kept regular calls with each other, discussing our latest theories and discoveries."

"But one day that changed, she had moved into Vale out of blue. I didn't even know until she was knocking in my door. I will admit that I was quite happy that such a close friend would be living near me."

"As the years passed with both grew closer with each till one day I asked her if she would be my girlfriend ... she than proceeded to punch me in the face before her lips slammed into mine. The days after that were some of the best years of my life, sure there were ups and downs in our relationship but they mended as time passed ... until one day."

"What happened?" asked Ruby.

"I was coming back home form my meeting with Ozpin about a full time position in beacon. When I entered back home I didn't see her at all, at first I thought she was working overtime, but as I entered the kitchen I saw a note. All it said was to meet her at the beach and nothing else."

"Confused I nevertheless complied, when I had reached the beach I saw Johanna sitting on sand, looking at the clear night sky. When I reached her I voiced her of my confusion, but I stopped when I saw her face."

"It was filled with ... fear, worry, sadness, understanding, and hope."

"The familiar sound of laser hummed to my ears as I opened my mouth. I only needed my peripheral vision to see the stealth armored person holding the pistol. One shot was needed to put me down and I didn't even bring my weapon, doubted it would have made a difference."

"Johanna gave my small smile. She told me that she was a synth and how she just living on borrowed time. At first I thought it was crazy but, soon I didn't. It would explain the reason why she left Mistral so unexpectedly and how there were moments that she was so scared ... as if somebody was hunting her."

"She had chosen death."

"I tired to reason with her, saying that we could make a deal with them or something else along those lines, desperation fueled those hopeless idea. But she a gave sad look instead, it didn't matter because in the end she was something that the TA didn't want to have walking around kingdoms freely. So she choose to die a free person than be a tool."

"She pulled out a EMP grenade out of pants. I tried to stop here, consequences be dammed, but a combination of an injection of knockout agents and a stun gun stopped me."

"Before she pulled the pin she told me one thing, "There's something for you in the your email", and than she pulled the pin. Darkness soon came over me as I saw her corpse fall to the ground."

"By the time I woke up I realized that I was in the hospital, Supposedly a couple had found me knocked out on the beach. But that didn't matter to me, for I was filled with rage and grief, the memories of yesterday coming back in full force. I wanted to lash out on them, the TA, but as the rage came and went I knew that what I wished would be impossible, I would be killed before I even could enact such a idea."

"When I was released from the hospital I headed towards my computer and in there was a email from none other than Johanna. It was a video of all things."

"She was the one who came up with the idea Miss Rose, if it wasn't for her none of this would've happened. She knew the acts that happened during the war, participated in few herself, she knew the horrors they brought and wanted nothing more than for them to never happen again. But she knew she could not do it herself, Johanna was living on borrowed time and instead wanted me to do it."

"At first I didn't want, I wanted to stew in my anger and wanted to make the TA pay for their crimes. But as time passed I re-watched videos, again and again, it wasn't till I knew what I had to do. Johanna knew of my loss, the friends loss during the war, the horrors we both committed in the name of our nations, and most important of all the choice of my career."

"I did not take the path a vengeful man Ruby, it would certainly not be hard to fall for it I loss many friends because of that too. No, I chose the path of an historian because I wanted to understand what went wrong in the past so we as a people would not fall for the same mistakes again, and that was what she loved about me."

"It took a bit of time but eventually I did do her last request and because of that, were now here Ruby" finished Oobleck as he took a deep breath.

For Ruby she was silent during and after Oobleck's explanation. Shock and horror stopped her mouth from opening. The idea of her friends, Nora & Ren particular, killing synths for simply existing outside of TA territory was simple unthinkable for the girl. Doctor Oobleck committing horrors of war was madness to the girl. But after minutes of deep thought she had her response.

...

...

...

"I think she would be proud of what you've done Doctor" said Ruby.

...

"Thank you Ruby ... I think she would be too"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Robot or other speaking**

" _ **Hi": Robot or other thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Also, looking for beta, if you got somebody or are yourself one than PM me, please I would like one.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **shadyxlr: Oh well, nothing can be done for that**

 **Captaindrake123: uh hu suuurrreee. As for grammar,as stated I'm looking for a beta(preferably someone with experience within the rwby community)**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Generally yes when I do omakes**

* * *

 **VALE TERRITORY, GARNET HILLS**

* * *

Plumes of black smoke raised into the air as the screams form below followed after soon enough. Fire raged around what was once the town of garnet hills.

Private Collins could only look at the scene around him with horror, the bodies of dead families littered the streets as TA forces fought against the encroaching Grimm threat. He and his team was sent here to assist the local town militia from a possible grimm assault.

He and others were briefed on the what to expect there as well the migration of grimm **(1)** , from what data command had it pointed at a beowolf migration.

He had though it would be a simple watch the walls and shoot whatever grimm that got near, maybe a patrol or two thrown in there as well.

But this

This is was not what he had signed up for.

Not the senseless death, not the screams of people as they flew to remaining bullheads, not to this madness. No way the army could've prepared him for this.

Running was one of first ideas to come to mind, but it was the one to die as quickly as it came. If the grimm didn't kill him than his commanding officer would probably be next if she got a hold of his neck. Instead, with trembling fingers he loaded his rifle as the familiar " _click_ " reached his ears.

A piercing scream erupted afar. It sounded almost female ... pushing down a thick wad of saliva he willed himself forward as thick booted feet marched across the broken brick and concrete that littered the street.

Minutes passed as his heart beat raced with fear bottled deep within it. Glass cracked and crunched under his boot as he neared to the source of the sound. When he got to a certain distance a deep inhuman growl came from where the screaming was coming from.

Getting into a crouch he walked closer to source till he saw the problem. A beowolf stood in front of a thick wooden door, it's massive lupine body bashing fruitless against the door.

Not wasting a second rising the rifle the sound of a explosion and the smell of gunpowder filled the air the beowolf's body fell to the ground seconds later. A small hole with blood pouring out could be seen in the back of the monsters head.

Another round went off, embedding itself into the head, just to make sure it was truly dead. Once he could see the smoke rising from the body did he lower the rifle.

"Ma'am ... is anyone there?"

...

...

"Is ... is the grimm dead" spoke a feminine voice from behind the door.

"Yes ma'am" he answered.

"... I need help, the door, its stuck and I can't get it open" requested the women.

Looking around for any possible grimm he gave the women a sound of understanding. Walking over to the door he observed the damage done to it and boy was it bad. The hatches were bended and twisted beyond repair. The door frame itself looked rather bended, another attack from the grimm and this thing would have finally broke under the pressure.

He looked around for anything that could be used as a means of breaking down the door. After looking minutes of searching something caught his eye. Going over he brushed the debris over it, it was large hammer, something like a hunter would use.

 _"Must have been used someone in the local militia"_ he concluded. Nevertheless he took hold of the large hammer. Bringing to the door he ordered the women to step back, waiting a few moment he finally swung the hammer at the door. It would take a few attempts but the door finally relented and crumbled underneath to the pressure.

As wooden door broke and fell light a figure slowly emerged.

A lithe women of tall saturate emerged from the damaged home. "Thank you kind sir. If you didn't kill that beast ... I don't think I would have made it" thanked the women.

"It was nothing ma'am" replied Collins. "Now come on, we've got to meet up with the rest of men at the town square before we get left here."

"Of course sir ... but before we go there is on thing I request you" the women answered.

"And what would tha-" began the private before pain erupted from his chest. His eyes trailed down to the blade rammed through his chest and straight into his heart.

 **"C** a **n** y **o** u **d** i **e** f **or m** e?" asked the women, her once smooth became warped as a twisted mockery took it place. Her eyes held a unnatural, almost synthetic, glow to them.

As the blade slide off the soldiers chest the women swiftly cracked the private's neck, ending his life than and there.

* * *

 **VALE, UPPER CLASS DISTRICT**

* * *

The cold crisp Vale blew across courier six's face as he exhaled his breath. The street lamps below him illuminated the streets as he waited for his target to arrive.

He and his team were currently investigating a banker going the name Hans Yang. A well known man in financial circles here in Vale and a staunch anti-TA critic. From what knowledge they were able to acquire Hans was a backer of the anti-TA candidate running for one of the open council seats.

While not the biggest backer the man did have connections to quite a few anti-TA groups and more importantly had connections to their buddy Saffron Topaz.

After nearly a week of tailing the bastard as well greasing the palms of few information brokers he and his team finally constructed Hans's daily schedule. If their info was spot on he should be arriving at the local gentlemen's club in just a few minutes.

xxx

" _There you are, and just a few minutes off_ " thought the courier as Hans personal car slowly came to halt as it near the club. The cars chauffeur exited first before going over and opening the door. Coming out of the car was there target, dressed in a fine custom suit as he entered the establishment.

Turning around he walked across the rooftop till his eyes were directed towards the back door of the club. He raised his hand in the air, giving a motion with it. A shimmer from below was his response as Ilia entered the back door.

xxx

The scent of package food and alcohol was the first thing Ilia smelled. Her nose wrinkled in disgust in response to the smell as her faunas enhanced hearing allowed her to listen into the various shouting and grumbles of the kitchen staff.

 _"It is these moments that I'm envious of human's sub-par senses. Could they at least make an attempt at toning down the chemicals"_ thought Ilia to herself. As much as she would like to nitpick at the kingdom humans she knew that her mission took priority first.

She weaved through the various staffers and objects, remaining unseen to their eyes but a brief shimmer in their peripheral.

Eventually she made it through and into the main part.

Disgust as well a twinge of pity went through her as she saw the various scanty clad ladies danced along the room, each vying for one the customers attention. For now she pushed these feeling away for later. Her eyes scanned the room before finally finding Hans.

Instead of walking over the him she went towards a nice empty spot an waited. As much as she would like to see the look of horror on the remnant humans face she knew that the little bugger was their ticket to getting nearer to Saffron.

An hour or two passed as Ilia hide in the shadows, had it not been for her Faunus heritage she would've been captured by now. Eventually the front doors opened and some new people entered the room. While the majority bad no attention to them she could see Hans face light up in recognition, motioning them over to him.

As the new people settled in she infused aura into her ears as her CIA training kicked in.

xxx

"Robert my friend, how are you doing?" asked Hans, shaking Robert's hand.

"Oh I'm doing fine Hans, I'm just surprised your still kicking around here" joked Robert.

"Hah hah, very funny" replied Hans with faux pain.

"So Hans, have heard the news recently, about whats happening in beacon" asked Robert. Any joy on Hans face melted as a hard scowl took its place.

"I have, why in the world they would be allowed in such a prestige place boggles my mind. Doesn't Ozpin know that those freaks can't use aura, they don't even have souls for gods sake ... how they can be seen as not Grimm as beyond me" grumbled Hans.

"Careful Hans, get too loud and maybe one of their supporters may hear you" warned Robert.

"Bah, maybe if it was someone where else. This place is true kingdom establish Robert, no way a TA supporter is going to be allowed to come in here" boasted Hans. "But lets focus on a different subject, the last thing I need is my blood pressure rising."

"Now Robert, you said back on the phone that you wanted to support the anti-TA candidate" restated Hans

"Mm hm, damn TA is flooding the weapon markets with there cheap weapons. Making it more harder to stay in business than it has ever been" grumbled Robert.

"An understandable plight, I've already lost more than a few good customers thanks to their trade practices. If it weren't for the council sitting on their thumbs we would have not been ..." ended Hans, taking a few deep breaths to regain back his frustration. "~sigh~ Luckily, I know some people that could help you there, you know the name Saffron Topaz?"

"No, is he a friend of yours?"

"Rock solid Robert" joked Hans.

"The guy knows dozens of people who can get your message out to the public. Trust me Robert, Saffron is swell guy and he ain't the type to leave you out in the dust" explained Hans.

"Mmm, I don't know, he sounds kind of fishy to me" replied Robert with hesitation in his voice.

"Well than let me schedule a meeting between the two of you than. Ohhh, How about Saturday 2PM, sounds good?" said Hans.

"I guess I can do that. Where should the meeting be?"

"There's nice little restaurant down near docks" began Hans. As the two of them continued to talk about the specifics neither saw the shimmer just meters away from them.

* * *

 **TA EMBASSY**

* * *

"In the upper district docks, this Saturday, at 2PM ... did I miss anything" asked Courier Six.

Ilia shock her head.

The Courier turned his attention towards the Albain brothers, like Ilia they were under orders to assist him in his mission and ensure that the it will be a success. From what he gather from their files both of them were skilled dust users, something that was rather lacking on his team. A little on the quite side the he had no doubt that they when push comes to shove they will react in full force, why else would they be allowed on his team?

"Alright ... Corsac, you and Ilia head towards the meeting. Observe and record everything that happens in that meeting, whatever you do don't draw attention. Understand?"

"Perfectly clear Sir" replied Corsac in calm tone.

The Courier gave grunt of acknowledgement before turning to the last Faunus.

"Fennec, you and me are heading over the industrial area, a new gang has moved in there recently. Reports suggest Mistral origin, normally I wouldn't give two shits but the problem is that the gang had appeared almost overnight and that does not happen normally."

"It will be an honor working under you sir" replied Fennec.

He grunted back to the fox Faunus. With a single hand motion he ordered them to prepare before the mission. As they begun to file out of the room he saw the Ilia had not left her position and instead was still standing there, her eyes looked like she wanted to ask some kind of question.

"You have something to say Ilia?"

"Oh, yeah I kinda of do Sir. Um ... well its about the mission" said Ilia.

"Oh? and what about it?"

"Well how long do you think it will take, n-not that I'm saying that I'm getting bored or tired about it-" said a now somewhat embarrassed Ilia.

Before she could continue a gloved hand raised itself into the air, motion to the faunas to stop talking. She did.

"Take a few breathes kid before you say something more, else your going to just embarrass yourself further. Now, to answer your question, this mission will probably take a lot of time, I say a month or more. And before you say it, this isn't my first rodeo nor are you the first to ask that question."

"O-Oh ...well do think we'll succeed?"

"Eh, to many factors to really say. For now just focus on the mission let me deal with the rest" said Courier 6.

* * *

 **HARBOR,** **INDUSTRIAL** **AREA**

* * *

"Ahh, nothing like the biting cold and industrial chemicals to get the body going" commented Courier 6 as he and Fennec walked across the empty concrete pavement.

"I fail to see how that would get anyone's body moving sir" muttered Fennec.

"Live a few months in the ruins of Chicago, then you'll understand what I mean" Courier 6 replied.

"That would be rather difficult, your kind isn't exactly the most forthcoming when it comes to passports to the mainland" countered Fennec.

"Give it some time, we Americans don't particularly want others to see our mistakes, especially since said mistakes could kill you if you aren't careful. The last thing any of use want is the kingdoms taking about how better they would be at ruling America" he explained.

"Wouldn't be the first time the kingdoms would say that" agreed Fennec.

The rest of the journey would go on in silence before the courier finally stopped near broken down warehouse that looked like it was abandoned almost a decade ago or more. "This is the place Fennec."

"No guards at all ... you think there would be at least somebody watching the area" commented Fennec.

"Yeah ... Fennec, get up to the roof, see if there is any windows to look through. I'm going for the front door" Courier ordered. Pulling out his pip-boy he tapped the screen a few times as the internal matter teleportation system started hum, in a flash two pistols appeared in both of his hands. A _light shining in the darkness_ and _Ranger Sequoia_ , both of their chambers were loaded with hallow point rounds **.**

"Signal?" asked the Faunus.

"When everything has gone to hell and back" he replied.

xxx

The door was locked, a bit of lock picking quickly fixed that issue. The door creaked loudly, showing the level of decay it had weathered.

Cocking _Sequoia_ he raised the revolver as he entered the darkened room. His helmets internal night vision sprang to life as vied green covered everything before dying down, now coating everything in a more softer shade of bright green.

Still, he couldn't see anything besides the cracked glass and concrete. So he pushed forward. Minding his steps he went father Into the abandoned factory till he reached the main body.

Dozens of scrapped and rusted machines littered across the floor as plastic tables were laid in random places. Piles of junk were on the tables.

"Hm, still nobody"

Carefully walking towards a nearby table his hands sorted through the trash. He had to suppress his instinct to take all the stuff, seriously, you could make some dangerous weapons with all the stuff laying around.

 _"Only a kingdom born would see this as trash, someone could make a good amount of caps **(2)** with this stuff, probably enough for two days."_

As he searched through the piles nothing of value could be seen, only the basic illegal drugs and a few dust based weapons hidden under junk piles, child things honestly.

 **"Courier, some cars are nearing the ware** **house, I think the owners are here"** informed Fennec over his helmets radio.

"Copy that"

Eyes raced around the room, trying to find something to hide in. His eyes landed onto some wooden crates near the far right corner of the floor. Quickly going over them he readied both his guns, combat stims ready to be administered at voice command.

Moments passed as the sound of car motors good nearer. There was an abrupt sound of tires screeching before coming to a halt. Dozens of voices could be heard from outside, and judging by their own tone excited about something.

The main door the warehouse creaked and groan as light flooded the room. More than a dozen men and women entered the room, each one holding some kind of weapon. As more entered the warehouse courier 6 began to feel worried. While confident in his skills fighting so many once was not something he would like to do, especially since he had only one guy with him.

Before he could continue his train of thought a loud thud alerted him. In the middle of the room was a large case, easily 6ft long. Placing a foot on the case was a large man, Vacuo heritage by his looks.

"See men what did I say. I promised guns and I gave" cried out the leader, pulling the top open the courier eyes widen as the gang leader pulled a TA military grade rifle.

"They said we could never recover, that we would be eaten by the other gangs, but we will show those Mistral family bastards just how wrong they were and let me tell you, they **will** learn what happens when someone turns their backs to the red sharks!"

As the leader continued with his tirade various thoughts were going through the courier's head.

 _"Where in the hell name did they get those type of weapons? Last time I check the TA wasn't giving military grade gear to bunch of wannabe criminals"_

This is was bad, very very bad. Before he was content to let these gangs do what they want, but now, now it became serious.

 _"Six rounds in light and five rounds in Sequoia. Fennec is still waiting up there for me to give the signal ..."_

"Suit, administer, Med-X, Psycho, Buffout, and Turbo **(3)** " ordered Courier.

The world around him slowed down.

Leaping out of his cover he fired two rounds from _Sequoia_ into the leaders legs, both hitting there marks. Switching, he fired from light in the darkness towards the men close to him. 3 bullets hit their mark and pierced the soft throat tissue as the last two grazed in the skin.

Putting _light shining in darkness_ away he pulled out a frag grenade as time around him started to speed back up. With a bit a strength he threw the grenade towards the crowd, minding the distance between them, the weapons crate, and the boss.

xxx

The gang was in pure pandemonium, one moment there boss was explaining his grand plan when the next moment *BLAM* on the floor two nasty looking wounds on his legs. It took the boss a few seconds before he started to scream in anguish, his bodyguards fell to ground soon after, either gaping holes in their throats or blooding dripping from the edge.

Panic quickly sweep through the warehouse as everyone was demanding to know what was happening. In the pandemonium only a few people noticed the dark figure standing away from the rest and even fewer noticed the grenade lobbied over to them.

5 seconds passed before a loud explosion eclipsed everything, pain came next as shrapnel dug into the exposed flesh.

xxx

His fingers were going as fast they can, barely just reloading _Sequoia_ in time. Pushing the chamber back into place he raised the revolver as the few gang members who weren't in the bast radius finally noticed him and started to point their guns towards him.

The sound semi-automatic weaponry filled the room as two rounds from _Sequoia_ meet their mark and dug themselves into the chest of two thugs.

He himself had to duck into some nearby crates to avoid the incoming bullets. Unfortunately a stray round had hit him in the leg, a painful grunt escaped his lips as he mentally thanked House for the custom combat suit.

Better the bullet dig into the armor underneath than reaching the bones of muscles.

Wooden chips flew across the Courier as the thugs continued to give fire in his general area.

 _"Come on, Come on, where are you Fennec"_ thought Courier 6, reloading _Sequoia_ as well as _light shining in the dark_.

Before he even finished sliding the .45 clip in the glass above everyone cracked as shards fell to the ground as the the sound of chock and surprise came after. More gunfire could be heard as the courier poked his head out.

Fennec was on top of a now dead thug, pulling out his dagger as the the few remaining thugs fired their guns at the faunas. His aura crackling to life as it absorbed the rounds. Fennec pressed one of the hidden buttons on his weapon, the color of the spiral dagger changing into a bright red color. A small orb of fire came to life at the tip of the blade.

If this wasn't such a serious situation the courier would have given himself a smirk, seeing the look of horror on the thugs. Hell, some of them even attempted to run, they were the first to be burned by the fireball.

Deciding to help a bit he raised _light shining in the darkness_ and fired a few round into the legs of thugs, thank god for V.A.T.S.

As the last of the thugs finally died courier six walked over the Fennec who was now administering some med-x to gang leader, who attempted to escape during the entire firefight.

"Took you long enough, thought you would leave me here for a moment" said Courier 6 with a faux sadness.

"Apologies, I had thought you could've handed the problem without assistance" replied Fennec.

"Ouch, really know how to hurt a man" said Courier 6. "But I think that's enough bantering for now, don't you think so mister gang leader?"

"F-Fuck you" sputtered out the gang leader.

"Ohhh,we got a tough over here" Courier replied.

"Your going to pay for what you did ... you made the worst mistake in your life" spat the leader.

"Oh? I think you have it the other way around my good friend. **Your** the one big trouble buddy, possession of illegal military grade TA weapons? Your very lucky we haven't just but a bullet in her head right now" Courier corrected.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off, a look of surprise, realization, and finally fear settled on his face. His skin going deathly pale.

"Y-Your with TA!?" cried out the leader.

"Give this man a god damm medal for that level of brain power, must be making your mom proud there" chuckled Courier 6.

"L-Look man, I-I-I didn't know, they told me that nobody would care and ... and" sputtered the leader. Before he could continue a gloved hand was place on top of his lips, motioning him to be quite.

"Sssshhhh, look, as you cooperate we promise to not hurt you ... though that doesn't cover death" he shushed before punching the lights out of the leader, the body falling down unceremoniously.

"Was that really necessary sir?" asked Fennec.

"Nope, but man did that fell good" answered Six.

"I would recommended you to see a psychiatrist ... but I don't think that would be good for the psychiatrist's well being" Fennec said.

"Jezz, no need to be harsh" muttered Six, hefting the body over his shoulder. "Oh by the way, nice going there with the dust magic. Haven't seen that level of skill the war."

"O-Oh, that was nothing sir ... but thank you" thanked Fennec as small blush appeared on his face before forcing it down.

 _"Hmph, wired"_ thought Six as the two of them headed back to the base while Fennec called in local agents to clean up the mess.

FIN

* * *

 **UGH, FINALLY DONE THAT ... NOW OFF TOO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CLOTH & SCYTHE (CUE AGITATED SKULL SCREECH)**

 **But out of that yeah ... sorry it took so long, college is not exactly merciful when it comes to time.**

 **As for what happens next is the next chapter of Cloth & Scythe and after that will be the next chapter of Venomous Rose. **

**(1): Grimm migrations are a crucial part for the very health and survival of the kingdoms as well as the the dozens of villages that exist outside of the kingdom territories. Knowing when and where grimm will go allows governments to begin evacuations long before the grimm arrival. Should a grimm herd become to large the kingdoms are known to temporary reactivate armies to exterminate such a threat or weaken it to a degree where it would no longer be a major threat.**

 **(2): While the TA in general uses the lien when trading with the various kingdoms bottle caps is still a very popular tool for economic transactions in America. In fact most if not all organizations from the TA still accept bottle caps, even in the kingdoms.**

 **(3): The custom suit of Courier Six is in many ways a marvel of old world technology. Created by the men and women of big MT as well as further enhanced by the tech of Robert House. The suit completely encases the user, similar to power armor to that regard, it is made with multiple layers of plating made up of rare exotic materials.**

 **The suit comes with a prototype exoskeleton that increases the strength of the user to that similar of the T-model power armor. The suit also comes with its own on-board AI which monitors the user health, with the assistance from Six's pip-boy, as well as administer various stimpacks and combat drugs on command.**

 **What makes the suit unique is that unlike power armor the custom suit weighs far less than an average suit of power armor. The suit also features the capability of allowing the user to turn invisible similar to that of Chinese stealth suits. Unfortunately, the suit can only maintain this for only a few minutes before taking an hour to recharge.**

 **Now off to our regular schedule Oobleck Program**

* * *

"Hello views, I hope you took the time to study over the various materials we have gone over because now we will be heading into remnant side of things. Miss Rose, if you may" spoke Oobleck.

"You got it doc" said Ruby as she wrote down today's topic

 **ATLAS**

"Ahh Atlas, the kingdom of the north, fascinating place Miss Rose I recommend you go there at least once in your lifetime" mused Oobleck.

"Today we will be discussing the government structure of atlas. Now, like the rest of the kingdoms Atlas has a council of civilians elected into office every 5 years. It is the council who officialese the national budget as well as control the various federal programs underneath"

"However, there is a slight difference from atlas compared to the rest of the kingdoms. While it is run by a civilian body many members of the council is run by ex-military members. Not only that but the kingdom is known to also have a rather ... close relationship with the military, far more than most kingdoms" said Oobleck.

"How so Doc?" asked Ruby.

"Well, the best example I could give to you is the headmaster of Atlas huntsman academy. Headmaster Ironwood, while technically in charge of an independent organization also is general of the Atlas Land forces Miss Rose" explained Oobleck.

"That ... that doesn't seem _safe_ Doctor Oobleck, if the huntsmen academy is an organization independent of the government then wouldn't it be better for someone who isn't the military to be in charge? Seems like a potential conflict of interest" spoke Ruby.

"And it seems my lessons than stick to you after all. You would not be wrong in that regard Ruby. The unique position does seem like a powder keg for conflict of interest to the eyes of a outsider. However Miss Rose, you also have to understand that the atlas military has a deep connection with the populace of Atlas."

"During the era of the great wars the kingdom of Mantle, the predecessor of Atlas, had since repressed the right of self-expression and abolished the creation of arts, believing it would help protect them from the grimm. And since Mantle was were the idea of self suppression started the people there were the first ones on the receiving end as well as being the ones to receive harshest version of it too."

"As the war came to a halt and the people began to revolt against their old leaders the rebels in Mantle were seen in high regard to the common person, to them they represented the rebirth of art, culture, and more importantly, hope. So when the monarchy was finally overthrown the rebels were officially recognized as the Atlas Army the people were elastic and had begun to make measures to insure that the army would never be taken down and instead become romanticized in the Atlas culture."

"Because if this the Atlas army tends to have a lot of freeway when it comes to various things, including the duel position General Ironwood has. To the people the army not only represents hope for the common folk but also as a sign of efficiently, allowing them to have a incredible influence over the council" finished Oobleck, taking a sip from his mug.

...

...

"... Wow, I never knew the people of Atlas have so much faith in the army" spoke Ruby.

"Indeed Miss Rose, while many criticize Atlas as some kind of military dictatorship one should at least take the time to read the history of the people. For they may be surprised that there is far more depth than what meets the eye" commented Oobleck.

"Well, look at the time folks. I think we will wrap it up here. Next time will will be discussing about the military structure of the Atlas armies, until than, this Doctor Oobleck and Miss Ruby Rose signing off"

FIN


End file.
